


Foxglove

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Edward Nygma, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Edward Nygma is Bad at Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oswald patrons the Foxglove, Oswald/Other Partners, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: Down a perfectly ordinary alleyway in Gotham City there lies a perfectly ordinary black door, set inconspicuously in a dark outline of porous, mossy brick. Knock, and you will be met with a pair of eyes, staring wordlessly through a thin gap as they await the correct words.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 30
Kudos: 120





	1. Into The Unknown

Down a perfectly ordinary alleyway in Gotham City there lies a perfectly ordinary black door, set inconspicuously in a dark outline of porous, mossy brick. Knock, and you will be met with a pair of eyes, staring wordlessly through a thin gap as they await the correct words.

“Voluptatum Prosecutionem.” 

Inside you will find those words etched in stone above an arched doorway, inviting you to partake of the pleasures found inside. Upon first inspection one would think it was an elegant speakeasy, one of many secret watering holes in the seedy underground of Gotham, but this particular destination is far more enticing. Beyond the long, well-stocked bar and thrumming dance floor lies a veritable wonderland of earthly delights, a haven for those who wish to shed themselves, don a mask, and give into their body’s most sinful pleasures. Though many familiar faces can be found, each is sworn to secrecy, lest their hedonistic playground be lost. 

Several lounge areas surround the stage that provides the fulcrum of this dark wonderland, each stocked with various items to facilitate play; condoms, lubricants, restraints, each with a varying theme to suit individual preference. Further inside are the private bedrooms, available to rent for those that wish for a more intimate setting. Nightly, entertainment is provided for patrons to observe and occasionally participate in; professional dominatrixes, masters of rope typing, and a plethora of mind boggling sex acts all for a monthly member’s fee of $250. 

Oswald Cobblepot found himself before the black door, face carefully concealing a tumultuous conflict of character as he reached out and knocked twice. Slowly, the scraping slide of metal revealed a set of dark eyes. Nothing was said for a moment, silence hanging heavy in the musty alleyway as the disgraced mayor steeled himself for what he might find inside when he spoke the words found on the invitation still tucked inside his suit pocket. 

It was a nondescript bit of cardstock with scarcely any writing at all. ‘The Foxglove’ was typed in bold letters. Beneath it, the words one must speak to enter. How it came to be in his possession he was not entirely certain, but the name was familiar to him. Formerly a pop-up kink club, the den of sin had finally taken up a permanent location. Frigid though he was, the kingpin was rather curious to see what had become of the place. 

At any rate, the door creaked open and he was quickly ushered inside before he could change his mind. He was relieved to find a fairly normal bar, though its patron’s state of dress varied wildly between elegant and downright kinky. Mindfully concealing his recognizable limp, Oswald made his way to a cushioned red barstool, ordering himself a double whiskey on ice to nurse quietly as he contemplated his reasons for being where he was.

“You’re a new face,” a deep voice rumbled beside him. A tall man leaned against the bar, tousled brown hair framing his high cheekbones as he chewed his lower lip, contemplating his poison before ordering two glasses of bourbon. He seated himself on the stool beside Oswald, sliding the glass towards him with an even, white smile. “Welcome to Foxglove.”

Flustered simply by being addressed in such a place, Oswald’s cheeks darkened, much to the amusement of his new companion.  
“I’m not sure why I’m here, honestly,” he admitted quietly, pushing his empty glass aside to accept the drink, as Oswald Cobblepot was not the sort to decline free alcohol. “Curiosity I suppose.”  
His eyes passively examined the other man, noting the sloping prominence of his adam’s apple as he swallowed a mouthful of liquor. 

“Curiosity is one of the club’s founding principles~” the stranger replied, ever smiling as his brown eyes surveyed the smaller man.  
“Tell me, what is it you crave? Does your heart hold unfulfilled desires?” Extending a hand, he grasped one of Oswald’s shaking it firmly.  
“I’m Ryan, you could call me a coordinator of sorts…” he explained, pausing to sip his drink. 

Rather overwhelmed, Oswald looked away, staring into the depths of his glass as though it held the answer. He had regained control of the underworld despite the devastating betrayal at the hands of his first love and only friend- rather amusing how attempted murder can put people at odds. Despite Oswald’s efforts to keep him forever imprisoned in ice, Edward had been stolen from the Iceberg Lounge, yet another reminder of how love had ruined him. He opened his mouth, then shut it again, unsure if he was comfortable revealing himself in such an unconventional place.

With a laugh, Ryan clapped him gently on the shoulder,  
“You don’t have to give me your name, though if you plan to stay I recommend a pseudonym.”  
Studying the small man, he tilted his head to the side, as though contemplating what to do with him. “Would you like a tour? There’s more than meets the eye.” Standing, he motioned for Oswald to join him. 

Feeling a bit more relaxed with two glasses worth of liquor burning in his stomach, Oswald rose, allowing the handsome man to lead him through the clusters of patrons at a leisurely pace, pointing out different unique features of the establishment as they moved past. Ever conscious of eyes upon him, he focused on keeping his gait inconspicuous as he weaved between leather clad dancers and well-dressed waiters carrying trays of hors d'oeuvres and tall flutes of champagne- all complementary to the patrons occupying the front of the lounge.

They were moving towards the back now, a thick purple velvet rope signaling a separation from the main area of the club. Ryan offered a reassuring smile, eyes twinkling with amusement as Oswald eyed the dark hallway with a hesitant curiosity.  
“This is where the real fun hides,” he said, motioning for Oswald to follow him inside the first door to the right, just behind the bouncer keeping watch over the velvet ropes. 

Inside could be best described as a dressing room. A large mirror spanned the far wall, lights casting a warm glow over the room. Several racks of clothing hung in one corner, each more scant than the next.  
“Though most of our patrons prefer to provide their own clothing, we offer a wide variety of lingerie on loan for newcomers.”  
Gently, he guided Oswald further inside the room, shutting the door behind them and turning the lock to indicate it was occupied. 

Tensing visibly at the sudden lack of egress, Oswald shifted towards the center of the room, eyes slowly surveying the wall to his left as he calmed his nerves. Masks lined the dark wallpaper, each hanging from a delicate silver peg. One in particular caught his eye, a dark feathered mask with a shimmering purple sheen and an angled black beak.

“Masks are mandatory, we take the privacy of our patrons quite seriously,” Ryan continued, observing Oswald as he shuffled closer to the wall, fingertips grazing the elegant disguise with interest.  
“I think that one would be a wonderful fit for you, it matches your hair.” Extending a hand, he prompted the smaller man to hand it over, gently turning him about to tie it into place before donning his own mask- it was medium sized, made of brown leather shaped to look like fallen leaves in autumn; it matched his dark eyes perfectly. 

The proprietor watched Oswald through half-lidded eyes, assessing just what the former Mayor could desire so dearly that he would risk entering his establishment. The kingpin seemed more subdued than Ryan would have otherwise believed, blue gaze darting about the room nervously as if trying to take in every sight, cataloguing each piece with a sharp and clever mind. "Now that we are safely in private, what shall I call you?" 

Sucking in a slow breath, Oswald raked his mind for an appropriate alias, catching sight of his masked reflection with a racing heart. “Bird will do for now, I suppose,” he murmured, admiring the way the dark, shimmering feathers brought out the steely indigo hue in his irises. No longer the Penguin, no longer anybody in particular, he looked up at the other man with renewed interest, allowing himself to admire the angle of his jaw and the tight fit of his black button up shirt as it clung to his torso.

Ryan gazed at him, appraising the way the other man squared his shoulders, trying to look as commanding as possible; he wondered idly if anyone had ever offered this man anything without wanting something in return. He stepped toward him, lean frame moving gracefully without effort.  
"You're quite buttoned up, little Bird. Perhaps you would be more comfortable in less stuffy layers?" His fingers reached out, caressing the line of his jaw before trailing down the high collar of his shirt.

Despite his nerves, Oswald did not shy away from the touch, though he did stiffen as he felt the other man tap the top button of his shirt with a well-groomed fingernail.  
“Perhaps…” he repeated warily, watching Ryan’s actions carefully. Submissive was not a word one used to describe the Penguin, but he wasn’t really the Penguin right now, was he? “It is a bit warm,” he agreed after a moment, curiously giving his guide permission to continue, though his guard seemed permanently raised in suspicion- one couldn’t be too careful after all.

Indifferent to his guest’s prickly demeanour, Ryan began to loosen his splendidly ornate tie with deft fingers. Long dark lashes lowered to brush against a high cheekbone barely visible beneath his mask as he worked at buttons and fabric until at last the creamy pale skin of Oswald’s throat was revealed. Ryan turned from his guest for a moment, slowly allowing his fingers to drift along the accoutrements lining the walls. He stopped at a black leather collar, sturdy and too plain for his new friend, then smirked as his eyes fell upon an elegant deep purple silk collar, the tips of his fingers caressing the material as he removed it from its place. 

He turned back to Oswald, holding up the article with a soft smirk. “You’ve a lovely neck, little Bird. It should be fashioned in something as refined as you are.” 

The other man’s words were warm, washing over Oswald and settling into his skin like the heat from a fire. The collar was surely degrading, and yet the way it was offered made it seem like an honor to wear it. After studying the pattern of the lace trim, he nodded, tilting his chin upward in silent invitation, accepting the offering with a tight jaw. His heart was beginning to race now, churning in the pit of his stomach signaling something unfamiliar- excitement?

His fingers brushed the back of Oswald’s neck as he fastened the collar, teasing the short black hair before caressing down the shell of his ear. He leaned in, sweet coaxing words ghosting warmly against his ear, “Now, let us continue the tour, my beautiful Bird.” 

Ryan stepped around Oswald walking forward without a glance back. This would be the deciding moment for the former Mayor, whether to follow him into a sanctuary of pleasure, or to retreat back to the solitude of the bar out front. Either way, he had enough on Mr Cobblepot to ensure his silence. 

Feeling out of his element, but spurred onward by curiosity, the smaller man shuffled after him, sticking rather close as they moved down the quiet hallway. A soft, pulsing beat rumbled off the damask wallpaper, punctuated by the occasional sounds of pleasure. The collar stood out against the paleness of his skin, accenting the bones of his neck prominently. It was snug, just tight enough to constrict the blood flow if he tipped his head too far back.

As the pair made their way to the end of the hallway a stage came into view. Oswald’s jaw dropped at the sight; a beautiful woman strung up by a crimson rope, intricately tied about her in concentric diamonds as it crossed her dark skin. At her side was a man with a black hood, carefully adjusting each knot as she hung obediently before the crowd occupying the couches in the front row.

“You may watch at your leisure, my friend; you seem intrigued,” Ryan noted, pausing his tour to gaze back at Oswald with warm open eyes. 

Looking a bit flustered, his eyes flit between the other man and the stage, taking note of the audience members’ interactions with one another; kissing, touching, pleasuring themselves and each other- it was a veritable den of earthly delights. “It is very impressive,” he murmured, turning the word ‘friend’ over in his mind as their eyes met again. He was decidedly a man without friends, especially after the fate that befell his first and only true friendship. Bitterly, he shoved his thoughts of Edward to the back of his mind; he was here to forget him, after all. 

In each corner there was a king sized bed, like a public playground , shared by many as they indulged in various kinks. A man in a shiny black latex suit was being paddled by a tall woman in sharp stilettos as a small crowd looked on, another bed was occupied by a young woman pleasuring herself for anyone to watch. Condoms, lubricant, and anything else you could think of were available in large quantities around the main stage area; it was all rather overwhelming for the reserved little bird. 

Ryan could see that Oswald's head was spinning as he gazed in rapture around the dark and seedy vestibule. He took Oswald's hand in his own, squeezing lightly to gain his attention. 

His plush lips brushed against Oswald's hot flushed cheek, leaning in to murmur over the pulsing rhythm, "Follow me this way, little Bird." 

Skin prickling as warm breath tickled his ear, Oswald stuck close, keenly aware of the eyes that lingered over him as they traveled through the large room. He found himself watching the subtle sway of the other man's hips as he walked, admiring the curve of his ass. He was a very handsome man, Oswald decided, moving a bit closer to catch another whiff of his cologne.  
“Where are we going?” he asked as they moved to a row of doors on the far wall. A long desk separated the private rooms from the main stage area, manned by a woman with sharp looking teeth and a sparkling bodice. 

“By the hour?” she asked, nodding at Ryan.

Ryan leveled a warm gaze at the young woman and nodded.  
"My usual room, Holloway," he replied. "I'm bringing this birdie back there with me."  
He took Oswald’s hand and led him through the short hallway towards the back rooms, pausing before a door marked with the number two. Once safely ensconced inside Ryan moved toward the short bar and prepared a drink. 

"Whiskey, yes?"

Standing awkwardly in the doorway, Oswald nodded mutely, taking a step inside the fashionably decorated bedroom. He admired the expensive looking bedspread, finally stepping far enough into the room to run his fingertips over it. “This is much different than I imagined,” he admitted, sizing himself up in the floor length mirror beside the door. 

"What did you imagine, little Bird~? I admit I am powerfully curious."

Managing a quiet laugh, Oswald looked up from his inspection of the bedding and offered his first smile of the evening.  
“I was an occasional patron of the original Foxglove speakeasy. I was expecting something a little less elegant to be truthful.” He recalled the rowdy affairs the original clubs had been, often raided by the GCPD before the night was over.

"When I and the other proprietors took over we decided it was time for a change," he answered easily, handing the whiskey over to his guest. "Somewhere a person could feel safe to indulge."

Oswald took the offered drink, seating himself primly on the end of the bed. “I suspect you've long figured out who I truly am, but… I think I am beginning to trust the safety of the establishment. You are one of the owners, I suspect.” 

The mobster was not unintelligent, though impulsive, as he was famous for. An ordinary patron would not be offered such extraordinary service upon their first visit, certainly not receive a private tour and multiple complementary drinks. 

Ryan sat on the bed, legs crossed beneath him like an impish child. He rested an elbow on his knee, grinning up at Oswald. "I knew who you were the minute you stepped inside my establishment, little Bird."

Oddly pleased to be considered recognizable, Oswald smirked, crossing his legs neatly as he seamlessly transitioned into ‘business’. “I wouldn't be here if I wasn't confident in your discretion.” The mask provided a barrier of sorts, bolstering his confidence as he discussed his terms with the other man. 

"And why are you here~?" He asked softly, long nimble fingers reaching out to play along his thigh. 

“To forget someone, cast aside an old weakness in favour of personal pleasure,” he replied smoothly, pausing to sip his glass. Ordinarily Oswald would shy away from such frivolous contact, but this was a special circumstance to say the least- the collar around his neck was a perfectly weighted reminder of that.

"Here I can help you achieve your desires if that is what you want. However, we must first deal with the preliminaries. Being who you are I imagine you have a good idea of what you're looking for~?"

Oswald nodded, pleased that the flush if his cheeks was hidden beneath the feathered mask. "Tall, thin, dark hair, dark eyes…" he trailed off, looking at the other man over once more. "You would do nicely," he admitted, unable to ignore the similarities between Ryan and Edward. "I do wonder just how much this establishment already knows about me, it seems too convenient."

"You were the mayor, little Bird, and you would not be the first, former or otherwise, to visit the Foxglove." He rose up from his relaxed position, sitting high on his knees as he caressed the line of Oswald's mask. "You've told me your type, and I must say I am flattered, but not what you're looking for." He knelt behind him, fingers caressing up and down his arms slowly as his lips found their way to his throat. "You've come here to forget, little Bird, and yet you have your wings wrapped so tightly around yourself. I think you need to let someone take care of you."

Oswald shivered, eyes fluttering shut as he felt the other man's soft mouth against his heated skin. "I've never- I'm inexperienced," he corrected himself, rather mortified by his body's immediate interest. "My mother once told me that life only gives you one true love, but that life is not one I can be gifted with," he concluded, nervous hands coming to rest against the other man's chest passively. "I want to move forward, I cannot let myself be plagued by the past."

Ryan took his hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing his knuckles and fingers as Oswald spoke. "You're running from a broken heart," he surmised, brown eyes glimmering warmly behind his mask. "Stand up, my little bird, and remove the suit."

Rising slowly, Oswald lowered his gaze and shrugged off his fitted tail coat, draping it at the end of the bed. "If I can just pretend for a little while then it won't sting so much," he sighed, fingers nervously undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt. Though unashamed of his scars, the young mobster was aware he was not the usual definition of attractive.

Ryan shifted to the edge of the bed, sitting primly with his legs crossed at the knee as he watched Oswald undress. The other man was scrawny to say the least, thin wiry muscle twitching under pale white skin. If Ryan had held any doubt as to the veracity of his guest truly being The Penguin it was quickly vanished by the multitude of scars along his body, ending with the rather infamous right knee. Once Oswald was completely bare Ryan reached out, ensnaring him in a warm embrace. 

Surprising himself, the smaller man relaxed into the gentle hold, face immediately settling against his shoulder. For a brief moment he was back in Edward's arms, imagining the whispered allegiance 'I would do anything for you Oswald.' His breath caught in his throat, suppressing a quiet shudder as he focused his attention on the soft hands traversing his skin. 

"We'll take things as slowly or as quickly as you wish, Little Bird," he breathed softly. "You don't have to be afraid here."  
“I’m not afraid,” he assured, eyes blinking open as he pushed away the poignant memory. “This is simply an obstacle for me to conquer, and I shall conquer it have no doubt about that.” Oswald nestled into the crook of the taller man’s neck, desperately willing himself to relax. He had never been so bare in front of another man, much less a stranger.

"Interesting philosophy," he chuckled, grabbing his hair gently to tilt his head back. He pressed a litany of kisses against the flushed throat, hand coming up to caress the silk collar. "Are you always so cavalier about things you need? Pleasure is not something to be endured, and certainly not conquered. It is to be granted, experienced, anticipated, longed for~" Each word was punctuated by a hot open-mouth kiss, Ryan leaving a series of delicate bites and marks along the dreaded mobsters throat. 

Firm countenance wavering, Oswald moaned softly, a tender, new sound. His stomach fluttered, a warmth settling in his core as the other man coaxed him from his carefully crafted shell. "You sound like a poet…" he murmured absently, eyes rolling back to gaze at the ceiling.

"You can't run from your emotions, Little Bird. You can't conquer them, they are a part of you. Whatever or whoever you're running from will stay with you. You'll only harm yourself by denying it." Slowly he lowered Oswald to the bed and loomed over him, hands caressing his chest and sides.

Down he went, keening softly despite his heart's anxious pounding. "For men like me love will always be my most crippling weakness," he recite bitterly, hips arching forward needily as his touch-starved body sought further stimulation.

"And yet you fell in love~?" he asked softly, lifting Oswalds arms over his head before securing them to the frame with soft leather cuffs. 

Oswald had been pliant until the moment the buckle clicked into place, nostrils flaring wildly as he instinctively pulled against the snug restraints. "What are you doing?" he demanded, wincing as his struggle triggered a familiar ache in his knee.

"I think the safe word for this session should be blackbird, what do you think?" he asked in lieu of an answer, kissing his way down his wrists and arms.

A safe word. Oswald ceased his anxious squirming, relaxing against the mattress with a huff. “You could have told me you planned to restrain me… Has my reputation preceded me?” he asked, wondering idly if Ryan feared he would be harmed- This notion brought a faint smirk to his lips.

"I've heard your temper can sometimes get the best of you~" he teased, the tip of his pink tongue flicking Oswald's pert nipple. "I don't wish to be caught off guard."

The sound that emanated from the small man was not one of his own devise, he was certain, though it rose from his lips airily as the grin fell from his face. “Guilty,” he mumbled passively, feeling quite warm; he was enjoying what he felt so far.

"I know you said you were inexperienced, but have you ever explored yourself?" he asked softly, hand trailing down his stomach to the juncture between his hip and thigh. 

Skin breaking out in goosebumps, he leaned into the touch. “Well naturally, I’ve had my fair share of… urges.” Oswald’s exploration of himself began and ended with Edward Nygma- the first to stir such urges within him. Countless nights spent hidden beneath the covers, imagining what he might feel like, quietly spilling into his hand with a gasp of his name. 

"That wasn't the question I asked." He leaned down, nipping at a jutting hip bone as a light punishment for Oswald's avoidance. "You need to be honest with me, Little Bird or I may end up hurting you. How much experience have you had with penetration?" At this he mouthed along the former mayor's flushed cock, stopping to deposit a sweet kiss to the tip.

Head spinning, Oswald struggled to form a coherent response, gasping with each slow press of lips. Turning his head to the side sharply, he hid his face against the bedspread, concealing a deep flush as he moaned outright. “A few fingers,” he finally answered,ears burning. It was mortifying, revealing such deeply personal information, yet Oswald hoped he would be rewarded for his honesty. 

Ryan smirked against his cock, opening his mouth to lap at the head for just a moment in silent award for Oswald letting some of that high wall around his heart crumble. He pulled up, deep brown eyes locking with clear blue as he murmured, "good boy."

“Ahh…” Oswald whined, a whimpering, vulnerable moan as he stared up into those dark eyes. ‘It could be Edward’, he thought, guts stirring at the thought of his friend’s lips against him in such an intimate manner. Often he had admired the man’s surely-soft lips, aching to feel their pink, glossy sheen against his own. As he lost himself in those brown depths, Oswald’s chest rose and fell as he panted softly,craving more. 

Slowly he began to pump his cock, allowing him to relax into the sensations of pleasure before the real work began.

Ryan sat up after a moment and snagged two things from the bedside drawer, a condom, and lubricant. He slicked his fingers and parted Oswald's cheeks, teasing at his entrance with the tip of his index finger.

Letting his head fall back against the bedspread, Oswald finally surrendered to the pleasure, hips rolling eagerly into the other man’s practiced hand. He cast aside his prudish nature in favour of satisfying a deeper desire, though he squeaked in an undignified manner when he found himself spread apart suddenly; it felt much different than his own touch, and his legs trembled in anticipation. 

"You're doing so well, my Little Bird," he murmured against his quivering thigh. Slowly he pushed the tip of his index finger inside, delighting in the clenched heat of his guest. He began to work him open gently, coaxing from him every sound of pleasure expertly. His fingers curled inside the former mayor brushing against something that would surely make him see stars. 

He said nothing, mind slowly slipping into a state far more primal than he would normally allow. The sensation was intoxicating, air about him growing ever warmer as he felt the other man delve deeper inside. “Oh- There!”, he gasped raggedly, legs falling limp once more as the pleasure seemed to radiate from somewhere deep inside him. The Penguin was unrecognizable now- gone was the tight grit jaw and defiant eyes, replaced instead by a desperate, needy expression. 

Ryan wanted to see the man come absolutely undone. He slipped a third finger in, lips wrapping once more around the head of his cock. His hot, wet tongue laved at the veins along the underside, as moaned deeply. He felt Oswald buck his hips with a cry and raised his other hand to push them forcefully into the mattress with a warning glare upward.

Selfishly, the kingpin continued to rut against him, feeling the familiar winding coil of release hitching in the pit of his stomach as the other man gently stretched him. 'Would Edward be so talented?' No, Oswald had always imagined him to be clumsy, inexperienced despite his brilliance- this was almost too perfect, it was disrupting his budding fantasy. 

With a smirk Ryan pulled off slowly, pumping Oswald's cock as he stroked his fingers in and out of his dripping hole. He could feel him growing closer and closer, the soft cries and wanton pleas culminating in ragged breaths and heady moans. Once he was begging for release Ryan stopped, slowly pulling his fingers out and hand away from Oswald's leaking member. He sat back, completely depriving the little bird of the sense of his touch.

"No!"

A cry of utter disappointment, anger, and desperation. He had been so close! Never before had Oswald Cobblepot been denied in anything he desired. "What are you doing, why did you stop?" he demanded to know, aching for his promised release. His hazy eyes met the other man's, a budding anger stoked within their blue depths like hot coals on a fire. Surely this man understood who he was? 

Dark eyes looked down upon Oswald in amusement, watching him struggle to obtain any friction where he most desired it. "You've been quite naughty under my care, Little Bird. Demanding of my time and attention even though I am not yours to command." He trailed the tips of his fingers from base to tip, watching as Oswald's entire body went rigid. "Now are you going to be a good boy for me~?" 

“I’ve paid you quite well for this!” the former mayor protest, exasperated with the blatant disregard of his status as he continued to strain against the sturdy leather cuffs.

Good boy. 

Those two words seemed to call upon something buried deep within him, it had always been there, lurking in the depths of his mind, waiting to be coaxed free. It wasn’t the first time Oswald had been praised in such a manner- no he was quite familiar with the sentiment, he was quite proud to be a good son, after all. But this was entirely different, playing on his innate desire to please, to be rewarded for his hard work. 

His eyes narrowed at the other man's words, a slow smirk playing at the corners of his lips as he watched his guest squirm. Ryan reached into the side drawer and pulled out a small green glass plug, slicking it with the lube that had been discarded carelessly on the bed. 

“What is that” Oswald demanded, struggling to sit up with his wrists bound. He was rather irritated to be ignored, unaccustomed to this strange exchange of power he found himself slowly succumbing to. “You’re being incredibly unhelpful...” Though inexperienced, the kingpin was not stupid, he knew precicely that the object was and where it was destined to be firmly nestled. The ache in his groin had scarcely subsided, cock still hard and aching for the attention it had been pointedly denied. His resolve was beginning to slip, and as the green plug glistened in the low light he could not help but associate the deep emerald with his former friend; How unfair it is, he thought, that love could cripple him far more than any physical damage to his body. 

"This is an anal plug, used for naughty birds who don't know their place." He pressed the slickened tip to his entrance and pushed, the small plug popping inside, satisfying Ryan's rather sadistic streak for now. 

Oswald gasped as the cool glass sunk firmly inside, clenching helplessly around the intrusion as he fell back against the mattress with a grunt, ceasing his struggle for the time being. His place had always been decidedly in charge, yet his stomach churned eagerly in anticipation of what might come next, slowly accepting that, perhaps, his place at the Foxglove would be one of submission. 

"Now, are you gonna be a good little Bird, or shall we continue in this way?"

Gritting his teeth, Oswald nodded petulantly, scarcely a tilt of the head in either direction, but it was an answer. With his mind occupied, his body was desperate for gratification, and would agree to nearly anything the other man request if it meant he could finally have what he came for. 

“Please,” he muttered, hoping to spur things along. 

"Oh my darling bird," he cooed,slowly lifting his hip to turn him onto his stomach. "I seriously doubt your sincerity." Once Oswald was secured on his stomach, arms crossed at the wrist due to the cuffs he stood from the bed and went over to a small wardrobe on the far wall. "You're fighting with yourself, Little Bird; you will learn to let go." He flung open the doors of the wardrobe revealing all manner of paddles, floggers, crops, and whips.

Never one to turn his back on someone, Oswald turned over his shoulder to watch carefully as the myriad of sexual weaponry was revealed. “I beg your pardon, do you plan to beat me?” he sputtered, feeling horrendously bare, unable to right himself with a defunct leg and bound hands. The mobster was not unfamiliar with torture nor violence, but it seemed rather tricky to lure him into such things under the premise of a sexual encounter. His eyes hurriedly scanned the room for an exit, if the situation did not resolve itself he would need to make a quick getaway. 

Ryan turned, having picked a relatively small wooden paddle, one side was plain softwood and the other had a velvet covering. Perfect for beginners. He noted Oswald's heightened breathing and the way his eyes were darting about the room and paused. "I'm not going to beat you," he murmured, setting the paddle aside to sit next to Oswald on the bed. He stroked along his back soothing, feeling the sheen of prickling panic that was wetting Oswald's his skin. "Do we need to take a break, sir?"

It was the first time Ryan had addressed Oswald politely, breaking their power dynamic in favour of comfort and safety. 

“Oswald, take a breath.”

For a moment he found himself in the Van Dahl Manor, frenzied mood softly quelled by his devoted Chief of Staff’s insistent murmurs. Edward had been the only one to soothe his rage, to care for him both physically and emotionally. Their falling out had been devastating, Oswald found himself lost without his friend. 

“I- no, I’m fine,” he muttered, as close to an apology for his paranoia as anyone would get. The gentle hand on his back coaxed calmness over his tense frame, and he rested his sweaty forehead against the bed with a sigh. “Do forgive me, a healthy dose of paranoia is necessary in my business, I’m afraid.”

Ryan nodded, accepting his excuses but not stopping his gentle ministrations. He kissed a line down the centre of his back, massaging hips and ass as he got back down between Oswald's legs. Ryan lifted the other man's hips, placing a pillow beneath before taking the paddle up once more. He rubbed the soft side along the curve of Oswald's ass. Lifting the paddle high he struck down with a ringing slap.

Oswald had little time to appreciate his gentility before the wooden apparatus made contact with the soft round of his ass. It drew a gutteral sound from his throat as it sent a shockwave up the length of his spine, originating from the plug that was now quite warm within him. “Oh!” 

It was different, distinctly so, from the brutish hand of a mobster or the roughness of a police officer, carefully metered to deliver just enough force to sting. A faint heat followed as the pale skin slowly grew red in its wake. The pillow beneath him took the pressure from his bad leg, but he could not keep from arching his back despite the stiffness in his limbs. 

He lifted the paddle and let it fall a few more times, alternating where it landed so as not to cause his Little Bird injury. "My good Little Bird, are you sorry for being naughty~?"

Each hit drew another soft sound from the small man, rather shocked by how enjoyable the punishment had become. “Yes…” he whispered softly, ass brilliantly red as his cock dribbled slick precome onto the duvet.

He hummed softly, not entirely convinced. He raised the paddle again, striking Oswald once more, then again, and again until he noticed something rather odd. Oswalds back was ramrod straight, muscles staining to get away from him. He narrowed his eyes and set the paddle down. "Oswald," he breathed, one hand on his sweaty lower back. He released the cuffs immediately upon hearing a choked sob, allowing Oswald's body to curl in on itself protectively.

The paddle had become progressively more painful as his sensitive skin grew irritated, but he had kept silent, quiet tears rolling down his cheeks as he accepted his ‘punishment’. His head was filled with guilty thoughts, each resounding slap another reminder of what he had done to be abandoned by his only friend, his only love. One for his selfishness. One for his childishness. One for Isabella. One for imprisoning Edward in ice. 

“I’m sorry,” he cried softly as he curled upon himself, face buried in the soft covers as he concealed his tears and embarrassment from the other man. ‘Ed I’m sorry…’ 

"If I was hurting you, why didn't you use the safeword?" he asked, concern etched on his face. He cupped Oswald's cheeks, petting his hair and face.

The touch-starved man practically pushed his head into Ryan’s hands, snuffling softly as he furiously wiped away tears. “I don’t know,” he whispered with a tremulous sigh, “I forgot I could.” Oswald was not deliberately allowing himself to be harmed, it simply felt as though he deserved the pain he was receiving. The tears had subsided, leaving only a reddened nose and cheeks as evidence of his emotional shortcomings. 

"It's not wise to go past your limits, Little Bird," he breathed against his hair. "I could have seriously hurt you. As it is you may experience some bruising…" It was clear the idea that he had stepped over the line between dominant and abuse weighed on him heavily. 

"Nothing any worse than I've already experienced, I assure you" he replied evenly. The pain faded into a burning warmth, and he was keenly aware of the foriegn object lodged inside him. "...what do we do now?" Oswald asked, feeling as though he had disrupted the man's routine. 

Ryan smiled at him indulgently as Oswald sat up, impatient to begin again. "I worry I've hurt you," he murmured, hiding a smirk.

"You haven't", he insisted, feeling rather indignant. "Continue, I didn't come here to quit halfway." Oswald seemed determined to lose his virginity, as though somehow an imaginary construct would solve his deep-seated emotional issues. "Though maybe we skip the paddle for now…" he added with a nervous cough, avoiding eye contact entirely.

"As you wish," he replied softly, pushing gently against Oswald's shoulder until he was lying flat on the bed. He used neither the cuffs nor the paddle again as he shifted to kneel between the other man's spread legs. Oswald's cock had nearly gone completely flaccid and that would not do at all. 

He leaned down, warm dark eyes catching pale blue ones before he began to coax him back to full hardness with sure strokes. 

Pleased by the lack of conversation, Oswald held his gaze for a moment, lips parting in a silent moan as he pant softly. With the mask obscuring his features it was easy enough to imagine the other man's beautiful brown eyes belonged to the one he truly craved. "More, please," he whispered, hips twitching upward into Ryan's careful strokes. 

Oswald's cock twitched in his hand as he begged for more, and Ryan was finally more than happy to oblige. He lifted Oswald's good leg, exposing the shining green plug nestled between his cheeks. He tapped on it teasingly, the vibrations going straight up his spine. 

"Ngh, yes, like that," Oswald gasped, eyes fluttering shut as he continued his fantasy; Edward was poised above him, long slender fingers curled about his cock with careful precision as he stroked him, ever careful of his injured leg as he continued his ministrations. 'Easy now Oswald', his vision rumbled, imagination fueling his arousal. He clenched around the plug with a deep moan, head swimming with pleasure his body had never felt before. 

Ryan began to remove the plug, setting it aside to be cleaned after the session. He slicked his cock, rolled the condom on, and pressed his aching member against Oswald's entrance. "Are you ready, Little Bird?"

He sucked in a breath, eyes flickering open to seek out those beautiful brown eyes once more, mind filling in all the extra details he needed to be comfortable. "Yes, do it" he breathed, mind taking him back to the Van Dahl manor during his run as mayor- he was in the master bedroom, Edward, his beloved Chief of Staff looming above him with a needy expression, silently begging for permission to enter him. Oswald could feel the other man firmly against his entrance, cock threatening to press him open with the slightest twitch of the hips. 

With a soft groan Ryan pressed forward, cock sliding into Oswald's tight, hot entrance. He stilled for a moment, allowing the other man to adjust to the new sensation. 

It was indescribably intimate, strange, but not painful. "Oh god…" Oswald whined softly, clenching around him unconsciously as his eyes squeezed shut. He moaned deeply as he found himself fully seated, hands tightly fisted in the bedspread as his chest rose and fell with each panting breath. 

It took only a moment for Ryan to begin shifting his hips, pulling back to trust forward in long deep strokes. His hands planted themselves on either side of Oswald's head as he began to thrust more fully. 

Sounds were drawn from Oswald that he could scarcely believe came from him, mind settling into an eager haze as his body rocked with the other man's movement. "Yes, yes, yes!" he gasped, eyes rolling back as his hips instinctively moved in time with each thrust. In his frenzied state of mind it was exactly everything he had hoped, his vision of Edward whispering sweet praises he would never truly hear.

Ryan smirked softly and sped his thrusts, angling his hips expertly to brush against Oswald's prostate with every stroke. He leaned down, chest covering the other man's as his hips rolled faster and deeper. He kissed and nipped at Oswald's neck, groaning lowly in his ear. "Fuck, you feel so good…"

'Ed loves a neck'

The low rumble in his voice struck a chord within him, keening softly in reply as he imagined the marks Edward would leave on the pale skin of his collar, how his lips and teeth would explore every crevice. "Please don't stop," he whined, the slick friction between them coaxing him steadily towards orgasm. 

As if Ryan had any intention of stopping. The GCPD could launch a full raid and they would find him still buried within his delightfully tight little bird. He reached between their bodies, stroking Oswald in time with his thrusts. "Cum for me," he moaned, climbing steadily  
towards bliss himself. 

Had there been any reservation, the simple command was enough to dispel it. Arching up off of the mattress Oswald threw his arms around the other man, finding his release with a satiated cry:

"Oh god, Eddie!" 

Pleasure crashed over him in waves, small frame trembling with the intensity of his orgasm, far more gratifying than any given at his own hand. 

Ignoring the name slip, Ryan thrust into Oswald steadily, cock pressing deep as the other man clenched around him. It did not take long for him to find his own release, fucking Oswald through his orgasm.

They lay together for a moment, breathing heavily as Ryan played with his hair and his cock slipped from Oswald's used hole. He took care to clean himself and Oswald up before sitting back down on the edge of the bed, fingers threading through Oswald's hair. 

As he slowly came down from his high, so did the walls of his fantasy; he was not in his manor, and Edward was nowhere to be found. Bitterly, he began to cry, hiding his tears between short fingers as he leaned into the comforting touch provided.

"I suppose your idea of working through whatever happened between you and this Edward didn't go as planned?" he asked softly, no trace of mockery in his tone as he continued to pet Oswald's hair. 

"I'm fine," he replied stiffly, forcing the lump of disappointment down his throat as he caught his breath. The comforting touch was not dismissed entirely as he rubbed his tears into the duvet, allowing the other man to fluff his black locks gently. 

"Clearly~" He stood from the bed and began to gather his clothing. "The room is mine for the evening so stay as long as you wish, Little Bird."

"Thank you for your time," he murmured searching for his waistcoat to produce a money clip. "I'm not sure what is customary… is 500$ too little?" Oswald asked awkwardly, misunderstanding their encounter. 

Ryan laughed softly, shaking his head as he held up a hand. "I am not a man for hire, Little Bird. This is not a brothel. I thought you understood that." His last statement was a little sharp, brown eyes narrowed as they looked over Oswald.

"Apologies,I thought perhaps I owed you…" he mumbled, quickly setting the cash aside. His eyes were watery, cheeks still rosy from their encounter. "Thank you, forgive me for my ignorance." The mobster was quickly reverting to his former self, building his walls up hurriedly in the wake of their actions.

Ryan could almost see The Penguin returning as Oswald sat up, rubbed his eyes, and squared his shoulders. "No offense taken, Little Bird, you're welcome here any time."

He made no move to dress, not yet. Instead, he sat back against his palms and shut his eyes, pushing away his thoughts of Edward in favour of savoring the warm pulse of pleasure that swirled in his stomach. Though it had not been with the person he craved, Oswald was somewhat content with the evening, taking a cigarette from the night stand after a moment. 

"I'm satisfied with your establishment's security and services, I will return when the urge strikes me."

He exhaled a hazy cloud of smoke, snuffing the match out in the ashtray before settling back against the bed frame. 

Ryan nodded with a soft smirk, now fully dressed and ready to attend the public once more. "It was lovely to have met you, Little Bird. Come see me again soon." With a wink he exited through the door, shutting it right behind him. 

Alone with his thoughts, Oswald peeled off his mask and slid down against the bed, watching absently as the thick grey smoke hung in the air about him. It had not been a particularly memorable encounter, though he would consider himself satiated. As he considered his actions, his chest tightened. Had it been a mistake to throw away his first moments of intimacy for the sake of being done with it? His mother's words rang in his ears as he finished the cigarette and took another, eyes watery as he considered his 'great love'. 

Edward was in the Narrows- Oswald knew this much, he had eyes and ears everywhere. Fully aware of the spectacle his former Chief of Staff was making of his memory, he sighed, recalling the grainy cell phone video he received from Victor Zsasz.

'Stupid lame birdbrain!' 

If he had put aside his selfishness and allowed Isabella to live he could have continued ruling Gotham as its mayor, but Oswald was convinced she didn't love him, nobody could love Edward like he had, yet the mobster had absolutely nothing to show for his weakness. He had lost everything in his pursuit of love.

After a brief rest, he dressed, slipping on his dark feathered mask before slowly making his way back to the dressing rooms, feeling different. He exited through the back, summoning a vehicle to take him home.


	2. A Return to Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after his first night of true pleasure Oswald returned to the Foxglove.

A week after his first night of true pleasure Oswald returned to the Foxglove. He entered the front bar where he had met Ryan before. He waited amongst the crowd at the bar, sitting primly and observing the room. 

Pulsing lights danced along the dark walls of the large room, upbeat rhythmic music shaking the whiskey Oswald was nursing. He couldn't see Ryan, and now was growing impatient. He knocked back his whiskey, and as his head tilted down to watch the room again his eyes met a warm chocolate gaze. 

It was not Ryan, but he would certainly do nicely. Tall, fair-skinned with short curly brown hair. He was perfect, and Oswald took another shot of whiskey before approaching him. 

“Good evening,” he began, sizing the other man up with interest. “May I buy you a drink?” Oswald was not particularly gifted nor experienced in the realm of flirtations, but money does its own talking; he slipped the bartender a fifty, requesting he procure two of whatever his intended date desired.

The young man watched Oswald flash his money around, eyes wide. He ordered a bottle of beer and requested the bartender keep them coming. He turned to Oswald with a flirtatious smile, dark eyes heavily lidded as he regarded the other man.

Though beer was not his first choice, Oswald was not picky when it came to alcohol, and tapped the end of his bottle against the other man’s jovially before taking a sip. Emboldened by his previous drinks, he drew his tongue wetly across the bottom of his lip and smiled. “What brings you here tonight?” he asked curiously, stomach fluttering at the prospect of securing a bed partner on his own. Though his thoughts were a whirlwind, the mobster did well to project an aura of confidence. 

"I just got a promotion at Wayne Enterprises and I thought I'd celebrate, " he grinned, leaning casually on the bar. "You look too good to be in a place like this. What brings you here? I'm sure there are fancier bars in Gotham."

Careful to keep from studying the young man’s face too carefully, he chuckled, eyes slowly wandering over the shimmering bottles of liquor on the back shelves of the bar. “True, but none are quite as special as this one.” Oswald had already reserved a room for the evening, preferring to simplify his interactions within whenever possible. Two keys were buried deep in his pocket, each with the room number engraved into the keychain; all that was left was to secure a partner.

The other man's eyes glittered in the dim light, a slow smirk forming on his lips. "Yes I've heard of just how special this club is. You didn't come here just for the drinks did you, sir~?"

Relieved that the encounter seemed to be heading in the correct direction, Oswald smirked, offering the other man a nod as he drained the bottle in his hand and took another from the bar top. “You’re very perceptive- I’ve recently discovered the many hidden delights this establishment has to offer me.” 

"And have you found someone to share in these 'delights', sir?" he asked coyly, revealing his long pale neck as he tipped the bottle back, finishing his beer. 

“Perhaps,” he replied, fingertips playing at the silver keys in his coat pocket. “Tell me, would you be interested in joining me somewhere more private?” His heart fluttered nervously in his chest as he awaited the other man’s reply, curious to see if it was really so easy to find a perfect companion for the night. 

He surveyed the man before him, critically looking him up and down before grabbing another beer. "I must admit, sir, you're not my type. How can I be sure you'll make it worth my while?" 

His jaw tightened, gritting his teeth to keep his temper from getting the best of him. “You are precisely my type, and I would be delighted to make it worth your while.” He leaned over the bar, instructing him to put the other man’s tab on his own bill before delving into his pocket for a room key. He placed it on the bar before the other man, with a crisp hundred dollar bill beneath it. “Consider my offer, I’ll be waiting.” Head held high, he maintained his confidence as he limped toward the entrance to the dressing rooms.

Pleased to find his mask from the previous visit was available, Oswald slid the feathered disguise into place and made his way into the main stage area, pausing a moment to observe the demonstration before slipping into his private room to await his guest.

The man considered for a moment, staring at the hundred dollars and the key the other man had left behind. Finishing his beer he swept up the money and the key, heading swiftly towards the back parlour. 

Seated on the end of the bed with his mask beside him, Oswald waited in anticipation, straightening up when he heard the tell-tale sound of the metal lock clicking open. Though nervous, he was determined to treat it like an ordinary business transaction, and the Penguin was well known for his confidence. 

He entered, shutting and locking the door behind him. "What am I to call you then, sir?" he asked softly, not taking a step further into the room. 

“Sir will do just fine, though I’d prefer you not address me unless absolutely necessary. I imagine by now you’ve surmised I have very specific desires… will that be an issue?” Oswald asked, eyeing the other man with growing interest. How like Edward he was: lanky and thin, though this man’s hair was much more voluminous. His teeth weren’t quite as straight, and his lips lacked the maddening pink hue he lust after, but as a substitute he would do nicely. 

"Sir it is then," he murmured with a soft smirk, beginning to unbutton his cuffs. "I require $500 up front for 'specific desires', and another $500 once you cum. Is that acceptable~?" 

With a repressed sigh, Oswald pulled out his money and pushed it into the other man’s hands firmly. “Give me what I need and you’ll get the rest,” he murmured, cheeks warming slightly as he recited his ‘terms’.

“I will refer to you as Edward. You will penetrate me, and leave when I am finished. Please avoid contact with my right leg if possible.” As he spoke, he began to systematically remove his clothing, beginning with his silk cravat. 

He tucked the money into his breast pocket and regarded Oswald coolly as he removed his cravat. He stepped in front of him, slipping the cravat from his fingers. "If you truly want to pretend, sir then perhaps we should give you an advantage." He held the cravat over Oswald's eyes, tying it around his dark head. He said nothing else as he helped Oswald to finish stripping. He kissed and licked at his exposed neck, sucking a large mark into the collarbone. 

Though he ordinarily disliked being without his senses, any worries were quickly silenced as he felt practiced lips against his warm skin, mewling softly under his breath as each item of clothing was peeled away. “Ahh… thank you,” he murmured, tipping his head back to encourage the action with a low moan. It was much easier to imagine that Edward was responsible for the intoxicating contact without his eye for detail spoiling his imagination. 

Once Oswald was fully stripped the hired man pushed Oswald down onto the bed and began to strip off his own clothes. 

Once completely naked he stepped back towards the bed, running his fingers down Oswald's chest and stomach until he reached his cock. He began with a firm stroke, watching the other man intently. 

Though undoubtedly shy, Oswald did not hold back the sounds of his approval. “Yes, Eddie, please…” he gasped quietly, mind supplying him with a satisfying vision of his dear friend, long nimble piano fingers curled about him meticulously. 

He reached into the side drawer and pulled out the lube, wasting no time in slicking Oswald's entrance. He pushed two fingers in, satisfied with how hot and tight his benefactor was. 

The smaller man cried out softly at the sudden intrusion, biting his lower lip as he adjust to the sudden stretching sensation. Though he often imagined Edward would be gentle with him, Oswald had spent many shameful nights lusting after the more intense side of his dear friend, one that could surely dominate him, leave him a drooling mess unable to say a word save for his title: The Riddler.

He stroked his fingers in and out, curling them up to brush against his prostate. He leaned in, hot mouth taking the head of his cock in as he continued to stretch Oswald. 

Fantasy unfolding, Oswald spread his legs a bit further as his hips rose eagerly into the other man's ministrations. "Oh god, yes!" He moaned, envisioning Edward's sinfully glossy lips wrapped about his length as he bucked upward into his temporary lover's awaiting mouth.

He hummed, figuring that, while he was forbidden to speak, some noises would be allowed. He began to bob on Oswald's throbbing cock, tongue lapping at the underside lasciviously. 

For someone who didn't consider Oswald his type, the young man was doing an excellent job of pretending; the mobster could scarcely contain his pleasure, worried that his expensive lover might collect early if he came too soon. "Slow down!" He gasped sharply between his moans. 

He looked up, brown eyes narrowed as he smirked around Oswald's cock. Slowly he pulled up, allowing the other man's cock to slap lewdly against his stomach. As chuckled lowly he pressed a third finger into Oswald, spreading him open.

It stung a little, but it was a passing inconvenience, greatly overshadowed by the coil of pleasure burning in his stomach. "Hurry Ed," he whined quietly picturing the other man between his knees, dark eyes filled with want for his companion. 'Anything for you, Oswald' he would rumble back, stroking himself eagerly. 

When he felt Oswald was ready he slicked his cock and pressed it against his entrance. 

"Yes, please…", he groaned, one hand reaching out to grasp the other man's hips, stilling him for a moment before slowly allowing him to sink inside entirely. He was well endowed, certainly on par with Edward, though he'd never been privy to that exact knowledge. "God, you're so big."

He groaned as Oswald sank onto his cock. He pulled the other man up and into his lap, ever mindful of his right leg, and began a deep, quick pace.

He moaned loudly, cheeks a scorching red as he allowed himself to be taken roughly, quietly gasping his contrition as the other man thrust again and again. "Oh god, oh god Ed, more~" he encouraged, clinging to the other man tightly. 

He sped his thrusts, the headboard banging on the wall with the force of them. He groaned against Oswalds neck, nails biting into his hips as he pulled him down with each thrust. His teeth found the pulse point of Oswald's neck, sucking roughly to create a constellation of red on his neck and shoulders.

"Right there, yes, please don't stop," he urged, a pleasant darkness at the edges of his consciousness. The Riddler would not be gentle like Ed. No, he would take what he needed just as this man was, without gentility or formality. 

He wrapped his fingers around his throat, lips at his ear; moaning, he bit at the lobe. With a growl he came deep within Oswald, cock buried inside him. 

It took scarcely a stroke to send him over the edge, gasping his imagined lover's alias as he spilled between them- "Riddler!"   
He collapsed heavily against him, mind ceasing its function entirely as his spent frame went limp, still impaled firmly on the other man's softening cock. 

The other man pulled out of Oswald, laying him gently down upon the bed. Slowly he removed the blindfold before rising from the bed to retrieve his clothes. 

Pointedly avoiding eye contact, Oswald moved for his money clip, wordlessly placing the promised $500 on the nightstand before plucking up a cigarette and tucking it between his lips with a shaky sigh.

The young man collected his money once he was dressed and left Oswald to his thoughts without a goodbye. The door clicked softly shut and he was gone. 

Falling back against the bed, Oswald closed his eyes, surrendering to that familiar blackness once more as he savoured the bitter smoke that clung to his lips and tongue. The mess between his legs was unmistakable, even as he tidied himself and pulled on his clothing.


	3. Without Him, I'm a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Across the city in the grimy alleyways of the Narrows, an elegant invitation had found its way to Edward Nygma, detailing an exclusive club on the east side that caters to specific desires. He inspected the card with narrowed eyes; was this a challenge of some sort? A game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to spruce up this old fic and give it a better ending. This chapter was the first one that needed to be altered, but there will be a new one coming soon.

Over the next several weeks Oswald would return to the Foxglove using his cash or influence to obtain a partner for the evening. His partners were always treated like kings, if they so desired, and compensated well for their time. Word spread quickly through the club that whenever the Little Bird was in the building he was on the prowl for a tall brunet, preferably with dark eyes. Although, in a pinch, he had been known to take blue-eyed young men to bed with him.

Oswald became quite familiar with his personal desires, and demons, when he was with his "Edwards", though he had come no closer to forgetting his friend than he had upon his first visit. No one ever spoke a word against his unique proclivities- not within earshot at least.

Ryan catered to him personally a few more times when available, exploring with him every nuance of his submissive inclinations. He had been handcuffed, made to suck Ryan's cock, blindfolded, or once Ryan tied his Little Bird up in pretty purple ropes, the patterns leaving imprints upon Oswald's flesh that he admired for the whole evening.

Across the city in the grimy alleyways of the Narrows, an elegant invitation had found its way to Edward Nygma, detailing an exclusive club on the east side that caters to specific desires. He inspected the card with narrowed eyes; was this a challenge of some sort? A game?

Either way, he could not rid his mind of the puzzle, and after a week with the invitation stuffed into the breast pocket of his suit, he finally resolved to visit the Foxglove.

The front bar was tastefully decorated; various people milling about with their colourful drinks or lounging languidly atop beautiful leather couches and booths. As Edward moved toward the bar someone approached him with a grin, but he waved them off dismissively to order a frozen grasshopper from the bartender.

After his second drink, he found himself willing to entertain the conversation of the other patrons- so far the nightclub appeared to be functioning as a completely normal bar, what was the need for its secrecy? Was it simply a gimmick, or was there more to be unraveled?

As he mused, a handsome man approached him, light blond hair framing crystal blue eyes. “Are you interested in a unique opportunity?” he asked, sliding a silver key across the bar with a wink. "The Little Bird is in tonight and you are exactly his type. Go to the blue room and he'll make it worth your while."

"I beg your pardon," Edward sneered with a raised brow, eyeing the key as though he’d been offered a dead rat. "Do I look like a common prostitute to you?" The alcohol was making him indignant, self-absorbed as he was.

"Oh no, not at all sir, this patron is rather sought after, he's very picky about what he wants and you check off all the boxes: tall with dark hair and brown eyes, I couldn’t earn a night with him even if I tried, you’re very lucky...” the man rambled, leaning against the bar with an envious expression. “He always treats his guys right, and, if you want, the money is good too...Some accept the invitation just to say they've fucked the Bird, he’s a hot topic of the back rooms~"

Curiosity definitely piqued, Edward picked up the key from the bar top, holding it between two gloved fingers with a puzzled expression. A rich 'bird' who wanted young men that looked like him was a few too many coincidences for his comfort, and yet the mystery spurred him to delve deeper into the enigmatic establishment.

He was determined to see if his answer to the riddle was correct. He bade the young blond to show him the 'blue room', stopping only in the vestibule to pick out a mask when he was prompted to do so. His fingers brushed the length of a simple black domino mask and he plucked it from the wall. Simplicity and elegance went hand in hand after all. He was led to the appropriately painted blue door and his guide disappeared down the hall with an airy whisper of "good luck."

Edward took a deep breath and put the key in the door, opening slowly.

“Come in~” a confident voice instructed. Oswald was seated on the end of the bed, the pale skin of his torso caged in a black leather harness, matching the brace he wore on his right led. Shimmering feathers cascaded from the joints in the leather to conceal the silver buckles keeping each strap snugly in place, perfectly matching the beautifully crafted mask that concealed the features of his face, save for his piercing blue-green eyes. Yes, the mobster had embraced his desires entirely, approaching his sexual conquests as he would any other encounter: with excessive presentation.

Edward stopped in the doorway, breath catching in his throat. Oswald looked...ethereal. He had always surprised Edward with his seemingly effortless sublimity and right now was no exception.

For as angry as he had been over Oswald's betrayal there was simply no denying his beauty. He rubbed at his eyes through the mask, hoping the image before him would not disappear.

What had he been doing in a place like this? Compromising everything he had worked to build, all for an hour's pleasure and the continuation of a lie.

Edward felt compelled to move forward, to strike Oswald for his weakness, a weakness he had purged from himself: the need to be with The Penguin.

Yet some curiosity held him back, a crack like lightning splitting his brain in two. He turned sharply as if to flee, hand pressed flat against the door.

“Don’t be shy now, where do you think you’re going?” Oswald asked, tone pointed as he fell back against the bed in a graceful arch of feathers. “You’re perfect…” he sighed, a faint smile playing on his lips. What luck, he thought, to have a man so close in appearance to his beloved Edward delivered to him. “Don't be shy, come here. Let me see your eyes,” he prompted.

His heart was beating so quickly he feared Oswald could hear its pounding clear across the room. He hadn't recognised him, but if he turned around, if he let Oswald inspect him too closely…

Keeping his back to the 'little bird' he straightened his shoulders, as his trembling fingers began to undo his tie. He tossed it on the bed by Oswald's legs, and commanded him to blindfold himself.

"Let me know once you've done so, Bird," he murmured, keeping the pitch and cadence of his voice higher and sharper so as not to be detected.

With a sigh, Oswald complied, slipping off his mask to replace it with the long accessory. “You know, I think my Edward had a tie just like this…” he whispered in amusement, certain he was imagining the faint smell of familiar cologne. He was disappointed to forfeit the sight of his new partner, but resolved to allow ‘Edward’ whatever comforts he preferred; there was time to look later. “You may turn around,” he called, eyes covered by the thick fabric.

Edward turned fully after a quick peek over his shoulder to make certain Oswald had shielded his sight. The Oswald he knew would never willingly put himself in so vulnerable a position, but he had done so here with apparent ease! He approached the bed, standing before Oswald but neither touching him, nor moving any closer to do so.

He swallowed heavily, his sharp mind cataloging Oswald's appearance. He had lost weight since he'd last seen him, ribs visible beneath his pale chest. Edward reached out with trembling leather clad fingers to caress the dips and curves of his chest beneath the elaborate collar.

“Mm, feeling more comfortable now that I cannot see you?” Oswald asked, leaning into the touch eagerly. He had conquered his inexperience long ago, allowing his body to seek out the pleasure it desired without hesitation. “Gloves, too… Let me guess, you’re here for the novelty,” he chuckled dryly, familiar with lovers more interested in the money and bragging rights than his body. “I can accept that. Are you familiar with the rules?”

"No," he replied airily, fingers ascending to caress the line of his jaw. This was a fascinating and dangerous game. If that blindfold came off under any circumstance, Edward knew Oswald's fury would know no bounds. He could be frozen again, or worse, but the thrill of being caught spurred him to continue the game.

With a patient smirk, Oswald recited his familiar terms; “You will address me as Sir or Bird, exceptions can be made for terms of endearment but let’s not stray too far from the standard. I will call you Edward. You will avoid contact with my right leg whenever possible. You will be penetrating me, and will leave when I am finished, understood? I’m not here for conversation.”

Edward flushed heavily as Oswald went through his -clearly regularly repeated- list of rules. "Understood, sir," he murmured.

"Yes, sir~" his other half mocked him, sitting back to back with Oswald on the bed. With gritted teeth he ignored him, focusing instead on Oswald.

“That aside, you may do as you please, though you are to stop if I instruct you to do so,” he added, leaning back against the palms of his hands to bare his strangely beautiful form to the other man. Oswald was pleased to find despite his lack of vision, his temporary lover’s voice was reminiscent of his Edward, and the honorific sent a pleasant tingle down the length of his spine.

Do as he pleased, what a wicked carte blanche Oswald had given him. A million thoughts ran through his mind, but the one predominant urge propelled him forward. He grabbed Oswald's jaw with a firm hand, fingers caressing the line of his cheek as he lowered himself to his knees before him. He leant forward, capturing Oswald's lips in a tenderly commanding kiss.

The kingpin sighed, warm breath ghosting softly between their lips. This was different, he thought immediately, entirely surprised by the action. His previous bedmates held no interest in such intimacy, preferring to skip past most foreplay to the main event. In fact, Oswald struggled to recall if any of his partners had taken his breath away so easily. His hands rose of their own accord, gently coming to rest against the other man’s chest as his fingers entwined with the starched fabric of his button-up.

The action was acutely familiar and for a moment Edward was brought back to that rainy pier, a gasp escaping his lips. Instead of pushing Oswald into the icy waters of the harbour, the other man was pulling him forward, as Edward should have done that day. His soft pink lips caressed Edward's own with languid movements and a tilt of his jaw. Edward lost himself holding Oswald, touching his chest, sides, down the planes of his stomach until he felt beneath his glove a patchwork of uneven skin by his hip, poorly healed and all too familiar to Edward's nightmares. 

He broke the kiss and quickly his eyes trailed down the length of his stomach to the noticeable scarring above his left hip. He kissed down his neck and chest, body curling to allow him to kiss and lick at the scars he had so cruelly left behind.

“Maybe I was mistaken… You seem rather fond of me so far,” Oswald keened softly, surprised by the level of tenderness being shown him. Far too often his chosen lovers skipped straight ahead to the deed and left just as quickly as they came- this man seemed to genuinely care for his pleasure. A pleasant warmth was growing in the pit of his stomach, cheeks flushing a lovely pink as he found his imperfections slowly worshipped.

He had been warned to stay away from Oswald's right leg, but being so close to the limb Edward could tell it was swollen, the muscles and ligaments inflamed by Oswald's refusal to tend to it. "Please sir, allow me a small indulgence," he whispered, lifting Oswald's knee gently by his foot to rest it carefully against Edward's thigh. He undid the brace with expert fingers. With the knee propped up, Edward began a slow massage. First of the ankle, using firm touches to work the injured and torn muscles. Then up the calf, pressing against the Achilles tendon to relieve pressure in his knee. At last, he came to Oswald's knee, purpled and scarred. He pressed a tender kiss against the abused flesh, whispering words of comfort as he caressed and pampered him.

Oswald had been ready to scold him for disregarding one of his few strict rules, but as the limb was slowly freed from its confines he found himself sighing in relief, moaning outright as the gnarled muscles were tended to carefully. “Why are you doing this?” he asked quietly, taken aback by the strange turn of events. His mind raced with memories, emotions too poignant to consider even now as he struggled to ignore the feeling of sadness that was enveloping him; Edward had been the only one to care for him in such a manner, to experience the practiced touch was almost overwhelming.

He looked up, chest constricting at the sight of Oswald's trembling lips, his shoulders quaking with emotions Edward knew he was holding back. Not wishing to put a damper on Oswald's need for pleasure, whatever that may have been in a place such as this, he helped Oswald to lay back against the lush bedspread, shifting to sit between his spread legs. His fingers traced the line of his thigh, swirling little patterns against the soft pale flesh. "Beautiful," he breathed, unable to help his reaction to Oswald being spread so delicately before him.

"You've certainly always thought so~" The Riddler teased from above. "Though I'm not surprised it's taken an idiot like you this long to see what was in front of him. It hurts when it breaks, and if it stops you're dead. What is it?"

Edward swallowed, leaning forward to whisper the answer against Oswald's chest, "Your heart." He blinked, catching himself. "Your heartbeat is quite fast, sir."

Struggling to save face, Oswald cleared his throat, fingers finding their way into the other man’s soft dark hair as he spoke. “You’re being a great deal kinder to me than most visitors… Are you missing someone too?” The other man’s touch was not one reserved for one night stands, and he could not help but wonder if this stranger was using similar coping methods. “Tell you what… if you’d like, you can pretend I’m them, just this once,” he decided, resolving to reward the gentle intimacy he realized he was craving so desperately.

Edward's breath caught in his throat, body stiffening on top of Oswald's. "I am," he exhaled, only realising now that it was indeed true. He missed Oswald. He missed his dearest friend and he had since pushing him off the pier. Shoving those thoughts away, he slid down Oswald's form, resting his head against his hip a moment. "I'm sorry, this probably isn't what you were expecting…" His voice was muffled by Oswald's skin, warm and alive beneath his lips.

“It's actually rather nice,” he replied softly, gently combing his fingers through the other man’s hair. “I haven’t been treated so tenderly by any of my previous guests.” Though it was admittedly quite odd, Oswald found himself craving something less frenzied than he had initially planned. “I can tell you have a good heart,” he assured sweetly, irony lost entirely as he comforted the very man he had set out to forget.

"Isn't that sweet~ The Penguin thinks pathetic little Eddie has a heart~"

Edward scowled, trying to will away The Riddler. He set on distracting himself with the length of Oswald's pretty cock. It wasn't so dissimilar to his own and he wondered idly if he could elicit the same pleasures with Oswald as he had with himself. He reached out and stroked from base to tip, rolling his wrist as he felt the cock within his fingers begin to throb.

“Oh~” Oswald moaned softly, reacting to the touch with a subtle twitch of his hips. “I’ve prepared myself already, so don’t worry yourself with that…” he murmured, toes curling as the other man’s large hand continued to stroke him.

That came as a welcome relief. Edward was certain he could figure out the mechanics of sex with another man, but he had not been looking forward to fumbling his way through it.

Kristen and Isabella had been fond of his agile tongue, and he wondered if perhaps Oswald would be too… He lifted Oswald's hips off the bed, spreading his cheeks to observe his twitching hole. The puckered pink entrance was clean, twitching from the sudden exposure and dripping with what Edward could assume was some sort of preparatory lubricant. Edward marveled at the smooth pale skin, trying to imagine the amount of work Oswald must put in to personally groom the area for it to have no hair whatsoever. The effect was quite worth the effort, he would say as he pressed his thumb against his entrance to test. Oswald wriggled with a whine, a frown on his lips when he barked, "Don't tease!" With a hum of curiosity Edward leaned in, tongue swiping from the base of the other man's cock down to his entrance.

Oswald’s jaw fell open, a soft keening moan escaping his lips unbidden. “F-Fuck yes, Edward,” he encouraged with a soft whimper, quite ready to lose himself in the warmth of pleasure. Edward inhaled sharply at the sound of his name spoken so licentiously. Oswald’s cock was beginning to dribble precome over his stomach, clear and slick, revealing his eagerness to the other man.

Emboldened by the other man's moans, he pressed his tongue inside his dearest friend, the strong muscle writhing against his tight flesh. Reaching up, he stroked Oswald’s cock languidly, groaning as he felt him clench around him. He wanted him, more than he had ever wanted anything in his life, and if this brief time together was all Edward was going to get he was determined to erase every other lover from Oswald's mind.

“Oh God…” the smaller man encouraged. “That feels so good, please don’t stop~” He could almost see the devilish expression on his dear friend's face, one that he would surely have upon putting Oswald into such a compromising position.

He wouldn't stop now for all the world. He continued to stroke, tongue lapping vulgar patterns against his stretched hole. He wanted to watch The Penguin come undone. He wanted to see his friend squirming in ecstasy. He felt Oswald's cock pulse in his hand, his thighs trembling in pleasure as he neared his release.

“Yes, yes please…” the kingpin gasped, as though he were begging for his life. “I’m so close!” He writhed beneath the other man’s gentle grasp, unable to keep his trembling frame still as he rose up off the mattress with a loud cry; “Edward!” He spilled over his lover’s hand with a shuddering moan, hips twitching with every bit of pleasure that pulsed within him.

"Fuck…" he gasped, watching Oswald's face as his mouth fell open in pleasure, his own name spilling from the former mayor's lips.

Gently, he released Oswald's cock, standing only to remove his suit and underwear. He threw the worn fabric down onto the floor and stroked his cock as he gazed at his debauched friend. "Lube?" he breathed.

“Lube and condoms are in the bedside drawer,” he murmured breathlessly, inching his blindfold up the bridge of his nose just enough to clean the mess he’d created on his stomach with a provided hand towel. Oswald was rather eager to see how this Edward, the best so far, would perform, taking a moment to situate the pillows before leaning back, replacing his blindfold snugly before spreading his legs expectantly.

Edward, weary of Oswald lifting the blindfold, turned to grab the lube and condoms from the bedside drawer. He rolled the condom over his aching cock, before kneeling back on the bed. He then slicked his cock, pressing it against Oswald's entrance with a low groan.

“Please don’t keep me waiting,” he teased, bearing down against him eagerly with a practiced roll of his hips. The head strained against his entrance firmly, centimeters from slipping inside. “I get impatient.”

Edward knew that all too well. Oswald's temper and impatience were rather infamous. With a smirk, he gripped Oswald's hips and pulled him down onto his erection as he thrust forward.

Feeling the other man clench around him, hot and tight against his cock, Edward let out a deep groan, face buried in Oswald's neck. He was wonderful, and perfect, and felt so fucking good around him. He began a slow and deep thrust, hips rolling against the other man's as he screwed his eyes shut against the pleasure.

"You must come back, let me see your face sometime…~" Oswald moaned eagerly, quite pleased with the other man's performance thus far. "I don't usually wish my visitors would talk more but your voice is simply perfect."

Why would he have any reason to suspect the gentleman caller of being the genuine article, Edward wasn't the sort to patron a club like this, and he certainly couldn't afford a membership. Yes, as far as he was concerned he had simply found a good substitute for the object of his lust and affection. 

Edward merely grunted in reply, cheeks a blazing red as Oswald clung to him and kissed his jaw and shoulders. He felt so perfect, so right, and Edward wanted nothing more in that moment than to stay with him forever. 

He sped his thrusts, fingers caressing Oswald's sides and chest, tweaking his nipple before moving downward to grip his hips. 

"Mm yes, more of that," he encouraged, rutting his hips back against him despite the ache in his knee. "You fill me perfectly." 

Edward sat up, pulling Oswald up by his thighs to thrust in with a deep growl. The pleasure he was experiencing was unmatched. Oswald clenching around him, the tight, wet heat stroking his cock with every thrust. He knew he would not last long like this and so he shifted his hips, brushing against Oswald's prostate as he reached up to pinch and caress his nipples, loving the soft mewling cries.

"Yes, yes make me cum," he moaned throatily, tossing his head back against the pillow with a gasping cry as he began to stroke himself desperately. 

"Mmm, yes," he breathed, not daring to say anymore, but unable to keep his pleasure in any longer. His hips snapped forward, driving the bed-frame into the wall with every thrust. He smacked Oswald's hand away gently and took up stroking his cock with a slick hand. "C-cum for me," he commanded in a whisper. 

"Nghh, yes Edward," he whined, immediately spilling over his palm with a content, uninhibited moan. 

As Oswald clenched around him, Edward bit his tongue to keep from crying out the other man's name. He gripped his hips and thrust into him twice more before spilling deep inside him. 

He allowed himself only a moment's rest before he noticed Oswald’s hand inching up toward his make-shift blindfold. He stilled his hand with a gentle touch, and brought his fingers up to lay a tender kiss to each corresponding tip. “Leave it,” he whispered. “Save the illusion.” 

He deposited one last sweet kiss to Oswald’s soft lips and stood to re-dress. Oswald looked ethereal lying naked on the divan. His elaborate feather collar made him appear like a truly ruffled bird, still trembling from the aftermath of his pleasure. The freckles dusting his cheeks and shoulders were always one of Edward’s favourite features. Genetic and wholly unique, they were something Oswald tried to hide from everyone on the outside of his Penguin persona, but Edward had had the privilege of intimacy, and the constellation of soft brown speckles were a bittersweet reminder of their past. 

You've gotten a taste of what you've always desired~ Came the teasing lilt in the back of his mind as he buttoned his shirt. He tried to ignore him, biting his lip and moving toward the door. You're making a mistake running away from him again~ 

Edward waved the voice away and with a last look at Oswald, there was a distinct clenching, sinking feeling deep within the pit of his stomach. He forced himself to turn away, closing the door with a soft click.

Despite his visitor's instruction, Oswald was already easing the makeshift blindfold off to take a peek at the closest 'Edward' he'd had yet- only to catch a glimpse of a familiar haircut and a swathe of green sharkskin fabric disappearing out the door. 

"No… It couldn't be," he spoke aloud to the empty room, the incredulous statement muffled by the padded walls as he stared in abject confusion at the closed door. Certainly it had been effortless to imagine the man as the object of his desire, but Edward wanted no part of him- did he?

Oswald swung his legs over the edge of the bed and draped his aching frame in a soft silken robe before pressing a button by the door, buzzing the front desk.

"Could you send Ryan by whenever he has a moment? Thank you-" Oswald removed his finger from the worn plastic and settled onto the end of the bed with a beleaguered sigh as he awaited the only man who could confirm his suspicions.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door, Ryan waiting until Oswald bade him enter before opening the door with a familiar smile. "It's been a while since you've called upon me, little bird," he said warmly. "Though, it seems as if I'm not your only visitor of the evening~" He looked around the room at the disheveled state of the bedding, the condom wrapper and bottle of lube on the floor, Oswald's adorably flushed and bedraggled appearance and his smile widened. 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he murmured suspiciously. "My visitor… do you happen to know his name- who he checked in as?" 

He cocked his head, frowning as if in concern. "Not off the top of my head little bird. I would have to check the log. Why? Did he cross a boundary?" His voice was soft but firm. No one would abuse someone in his club, least of all a patron like Oswald Cobblepot, and get away unscathed. If Edward had crossed a line, not even the Narrows could hide him. 

"Not at all I just think we are already acquainted. I imagine he wouldn't leave his real name but-" he looked up at Ryan with pleading azure eyes, batting his mascara darkened eyelashes sweetly. "-I know you aren't supposed to let clients peek at the records… Could I persuade you otherwise?" 

He sat down on the bed next to his lover, a gentle, warm hand upon Oswald's knee. "I do not like to breach the trust my clients have bestowed in my business, Oswald," he murmured in reply. "Can you tell me what this is about and I will decide if your request merits such a violation?" 

Oswald pressed a soft, pleading kiss to his cheek before resting his head gently against the other man's shoulder with a heavy sigh. "I don't know why but… I think it's Edward. Actually Edward, not someone pretending." 

Ryan raised a brow, a smile overtaking his lips. "Your Edward? Surely you would recognize him?"

"He insisted upon a blindfold. I didn't object, sometimes I enjoy using my imagination but the way he spoke was so familiar and when he left I- I took a peek and I think I recognized him from behind as he was leaving." 

Ryan laid a sweet kiss upon Oswald's brow and then sat back with a chuckle. Of course neither man could make it easy for themselves and simply reconcile and use the room for a make-up romp. Well, if they wanted to play games, Ryan could oblige. "So you wish for me to break my confidentiality clause for a hunch? I don't know, little bird~ What do I get in return?" 

"Anything you'd like," he replied, brushing the hook of his nose against the man's jaw, nuzzling gently. "I simply must know, it's driving me mad as it is; I can't wait to find out."

Ryan hummed, as if contemplating Oswald's request. "There's real estate in uptown Gotham that I and my conspirators have had our eye on for a while. We lack the capital and credibility to make a move on it, but I'm certain Oswald Cobblepot has connections and influence to make it happen. We would offer you a silent partnership and shareholding as well, if you can land us the deal, and I'll give you the name on the ledger." 

"Done," he agreed immediately, a slim hand resting against his chest with a wry smile. "Now give me that name~" Oswald insisted petulantly. His bratty nature having emerged shamelessly. 

Ryan's brown eyes gazed at him with exasperated affection; he stole a deep kiss before coming to stand. "I will be right back, love. Try to stay patient~" he teased, dragging a finger through the slit in his robe to brush against a pert nipple. 

Oswald gasped at the sensation, tingles running down his spine as he squirmed. "Ryan!" He mock- glared as the other man laughed in delight on his way out the door. He helped himself to a glass of water while he waited, settling into the bed to rest his legs. 

Ryan took the time to let his partners know about the deal he just made with the king of the underworld and then made his way through the busy back club toward the front vestibule. He smiled charmingly at the secretary and requested the ledger. He scanned down to the name signed into Oswald's suite and laughed softly. Of course the other man would not make it easy for his little bird. He returned to Oswald and shook his head. "Someone named Arthur Wynne joined you this evening. I'm sorry," he feigned contrition. 

"Arthur Wynne… " Oswald repeated softly, "I've heard it before… but where?" He searched his thoughts desperately, sifting through memories and anecdotes of Edward, something that could link him to the name. 'The creator of crossword puzzles!' The man's impish voice echoed in his brain, supplying him with the fun fact he needed. "Yes, that's Edward- it had to be… but how- why?" 

"You're certain it's your Edward?" Ryan asked quietly, fingers running through his hair in a comforting gesture. 

"Arthur Wynne is the name of the gentleman that invented the crossword puzzle. Edward was always telling me strange facts like that… I'm certain it was him." Oswald flushed, realizing that he had finally gotten his fantasies fulfilled and hadn't realized.

"How do you feel about that?" he asked, focused on Oswald with a warm and steady gaze. 

"Conflicted," he admitted readily, having by now developed an honest relationship with his friend and lover. "Obviously he's what I've been wanting all along but- to find out after the fact without a shred of explanation? How am I to proceed?" 

Ryan wrapped Oswald in a strong, comforting embrace, pulling his sad little bird up and into his lap. He began to rub his back gently as Oswald rested his head against his shoulder. "How did your Edward seem during your session? Do you believe whatever separated you two in the first place might be overcome? Or, now that you've had a taste of the real thing are your feelings for him assuaged? I suppose if you can answer those you'll find out whether or not you wish to see him again." He dropped a sweet kiss to the crown of his head. "You hold the power here, little bird."

Enjoying the personal attention, Oswald pondered his options, allowing the other man to card his fingers through his jet black hair and over the soft yet gnarled expanse of his pale skin. "I sort of wish he'd stuck around, you know how I enjoy personal attention like this afterward. I don't think he's ready for that sort of investment though… What I can't seem to figure out is how he happened upon me in the first place and why he picked now to explore these feelings." He huffed, sulking against the crook of Ryan's neck. "Seems rather selfish of him to stick his dick in me without making amends, but then again I have been pretending to have sex with him for several months- perhaps we both have faults here." He chuckled softly. 

"Perhaps you need to explore such a fantasy again. Allow him to 'analyze' these feelings in a manner that he deems safe. Invite him to the Foxglove again, and see if he accepts," Ryan whispered against his temple, like a serpent tempting him with a juicy red prize. 

Oswald smirked at the thought, cheeks flushing as he pondered his next move like an expert strategist would plan a chess move. "I should. I can play the patsy, let him decide what he wants us to be. I hold the cards. He thinks I'm oblivious… and I really did enjoy myself," he added with a shy chuckle. 

Ryan smiled, glad to see light in those beautiful blue eyes. He pulled an iridescent gold card from inside his suit coat and handed it to Oswald, addressed to Edward in the Narrows, a riddle inscribed on the back leading him once more to the haven of the Foxglove. "Send him this and see if he returns." 

Oswald narrowed his eyes, wrinkling his nose suspiciously as he plucked the crisp invitation from the other man's fingers. "You sly dog, you set me up to get that new venue, didn't you?" He pinched the other man's side, "Beat me at my own game, I have to applaud your strategy." 

"I hope you are not upset with me," he replied softly. "I had hoped you and Edward would reconcile. Though, an Eros and Psyche tale is as old as time and befitting one as beautiful as you, dear little bird~" He kissed his cheek tenderly with a chuckle. 

"You could have just asked me for assistance with the new venue," he teased, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I've grown fond of this little paradise, I'd be more than happy to consult with you~" 

"The great Oswald Cobblepot helping a sex club get a new venue~ What would the underworld think," he laughed, delighted. He pulled Oswald down onto the bed for a proper cuddle, nuzzling against his dark hair. 

"Now now, here I'm the Little Bird, no need to mix worlds~" he smirked, a pink flush clinging to the rounds of his cheeks.

"Yes, my little bird~ What will I do now that your true love is going to steal you away," he groaned feigning lamentation with a hand to his forehead. "I shall miss you terribly!" Ryan rolled on top of Oswald, tickling his sides mercilessly. 

"Oh, no no no no-" he wheezed, giggling in protest, "-don't tickle me I'm so tired!" Oswald wriggled in vain, unable to extract himself from the other man's grasp. 

Ryan loomed over Oswald's panting and flushed form, and grinned. "You let Edward Nygma know that if he continues to be an idiot much longer, I just might keep you~" He flopped beside him on the bed with a laugh, allowing Oswald to finally rest. 

He smiled wryly, catching his breath with a content sigh as he draped an arm over his lover's torso. "Nice to know I have somewhere to go if he decides to break my heart again~" 

"You're always welcome here, little bird. Though, I do hope he accepts your invitation. I've never seen you quite so… invigorated as when you talk about Edward Nygma~" He rolled over, giving one last kiss to his lover before coming to stand. "As always, the room is yours for however long you wish, but regrettably I must get back to the club. Please, let me know if you need anything else, love~" 

"I think I'll rest for a few minutes and decide what I'm in the mood for. I'll tell you goodnight when I depart," he smiled, feeling oddly content despite his racing heart.


	4. A Fool in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the new arch that we're planning. Hopefully, this time around it'll have a more satisfying ending. <3 Enjoy!

Every time Edward closed his eyes he was haunted by the image of smooth, pale skin, beautifully spread thighs, the soft lilting moans of pleasure he had elicited from his once dearest (and only) friend. The bright blue of Oswald’s eyes --secreted away from Edward by his own devising behind the tie Oswald himself had given him-- were revealed to him at last in Edward’s fantasies, wide gaze pleading for pleasure, for love, for  _ Edward _ . 

“Enough!” he screamed to the empty room, pressing his palms against his ears in a desperate attempt to silence the Riddler’s insufferable laughter. “Why are you plaguing me?”

_ For your own good, you idiot. As I’ve always done. Look at you! Cold, dirty,  _ stupid,  _ living in a hovel in the middle of the Narrows!  _

When he had stood to confront the mirror he could not say, but as his reflection yelled about his inadequacies Edward could feel the hot red rise of shame in his cheeks. 

_ You need Oswald, you fool. You always have.  _

“Perhaps,” he conceded in a whisper, clutching the edges of the sink in a white-knuckled grip. “But he doesn’t need me. He’s found an alternative-”

Laughter cut off his train of thought.  _ What do an actor and frozen yogurt have in common~?  _

Edward groaned, glaring up at the mirror. 

_ I can see you’re not going to get it, so I’ll just tell you. They’re both poor imitations of the real thing. Oswald wants  _ you _ , Eddie. The rest is-” _

“A poor imitation,” they finished together. Edward smiled, almost missing the soft slide of mail under his door. 

He strode over to the small stack, enticed immediately by the flash of gold under the plain white envelopes. Curious, another invitation to the Foxglove. “This isn’t from Oswald,” he murmured, brows knitted together in confusion. 

_ I don’t believe so either. Clever as our beautiful bird is, he lacks the patience for solid riddle craft.  _

Edward turned the invitation over and sure enough in white script was another riddle in similar cadence and linguistics to the previous one. 

**I hurt the most when lost, yet also when not had at all.**

**I’m sometimes the hardest to express, but the easiest to ignore.**

**I can be given to many, or shared with just one.**

**What am I?**

**Speak my name at the door, and be granted entrance.**

_ An interesting puzzle. Who and why would someone spend such a  _ personal _ invitation? _

“Oswald did not know I was there. It’s pretty clear that if he had he would not-”

_ Have let you kiss him so sweetly- _

“- walk out of there alive!” 

_ Little column A. Little column B~ So, are you going to go see our little bird again?”  _

Edward looked down at the expensive cardstock and sighed softly. “I...I don’t know…”

_ Coward _ . 

The tumultuous arguing did not end there, distracting him during performances, during heists, and even mid-conversation with Leslie. 

“Edward...Ed!” Lee snapped her fingers in front of his face with a scowl. 

"Huh? Oh- yes, yes?" He jerked his head in the direction of the sound, slowly taking the source of the noise into account. "Sorry, I got distracted trying to think," Edward murmured passively, embarrassed by his frequent lapses. 

Leslie narrowed her sharp brown eyes, setting aside the blueprints for the next bank before moving around the table to look down at her partner in crime. 

A few short years ago they had been friends, the quirky forensic scientist who sincerely needed someone to just engage with him positively, and the new M.E. trying to save Jim Gordon from himself. Interesting where life can take you. 

She ought to despise this man; his menacing genius had stolen the last chance she had of a normal life with Jim. Though, the detective did quite the magnificent job of screwing that up himself. However, looking at the pale and broken form of plain, stupid Ed Nygma as he stumbled through the Narrows with no plan and Butch by his side Lee had spotted an opportunity for her old friend to return to the man he had once been: the dear unconventional scientist who told silly riddles and worked towards the greater good. 

As she looked down at him now she could see the cracks in her plan. The same strange behaviours, the conversations held in mente, time lost. She reached out with a gentle hand and laid it on his shoulder. "He's back again, isn't he?"

He flinched, regretting the involuntary action as he met her concerned expression for a brief moment before turning his head to gaze across the room in mock interest of something decorative that was hanging in an attempt to distract from the moldy and peeling wallpaper. "It's…  _ really _ hard to ignore sometimes…" he admitted quietly, unable to keep from scowling at the smirking replica that waved at him from the fire escape just outside the window, lounging comfortably in his bedazzled suit despite the tepid drizzle that pattered against him and over the leaky rooftop. 

"Is he saying anything that is making you uncomfortable?" she asked softly, sitting on the edge of the table. She wasn't a trained psychiatrist, but she had spent some time in Arkham treating its patients and a little bit of her residency helping those with mental disorders on the ward. 

_ Yeah, Eddie~ Am I telling you anything you don't want to hear? Like how delicious Oswald's cock tasted~ or how he looked when you shoved your tongue inside his- _

Edward cleared his throat and shook his head, directing his attention back to Lee. "He's just sitting outside getting rained on," he said forcefully, as though urging the doppleganger to shut up before the memories caused his body to betray him.

Her gaze trailed to the window, staying at the spot he would be for a moment as if she could actually see him. "Seems pretty foolish to stand outside in the rain," she murmured, appealing to Edward's known narcissism. She then turned her attention back to Eddie with a soft smile. "He seems to come about when you're conflicted. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"It's probably better if I didn't give him the satisfaction," he replied, chewing his lower lip as the Riddler made a show of climbing inside the dingy apartment, mysteriously dry as he rolled his eyes at Lee and seated himself primly in the shadows, just out of eye line. Sometimes it made his head hurt trying to focus on the apparition, he seemed to exist between worlds, unbothered by most constraints of the physical realm. 

She looked at Edward with deep concern, but didn't push him. Lee did not continue the discussion of the bank heist, however, dismissing him to rest instead. 

_ I know a place we can rest quite comfortably~  _ The Riddler trilled, appearing behind Edward as he stood to make a hasty retreat.  _ Between Oswald’s thighs. _

"Please shut up," he gritted inaudibly, not wishing to draw any further attention from Lee as he unconsciously retrieved the invitation. The gold foil glinted in the light as he turned it over in his hand, fingertips tracing the smooth edges and the indentations of the typeface. Going back would mean indulging the part of him that was currently giggling in his ear and tugging at his belt mischievously as he continued to taunt his tired mind. 

_ You want him. You need him. What do you have to lose? He doesn't even know it's you!  _

"That isn't a good thing," he mouthed, scarcely a murmur as his brown eyes ran over the words again, wondering just who was pulling the threads. If it wasn't Oswald, was his old friend truly safe as he claimed to be in that environment? How could he be when he was so exposed to a perceived substantial number of facsimile Eds? 

He chewed on his lip, fingers trembling on the invitation before he sighed heavily. "I'm only going to check on him," he insisted firmly. 

_ Mhmm~ _

_ \--- _

After a quick run through a thrift shop for a change of clothes (it really had been presumptuous to wear  _ that suit _ last time) he found himself walking through the dark dirty alley toward a nondescript brick wall.

He tugged on the edges of his brown sweater before knocking heavily on the wall. If nothing else, he enjoyed the grandiose nature of the club's dedication to secrecy. 

A brick fell as if by the force of Edward's strikes and he smirked. "Love," he murmured, taking a step back as the wall parted enough to let him pass. 

He strolled up to the bar and ordered a cosmo. Then turned on the barstool and surveyed the room. It was not as busy as it had been the other night; though with the low lights it was difficult to see anything of use. He needed to find Oswald. He was the key to this puzzle. 

He turned back to the bar and took a sip of the drink the bartender provided. "I'm looking for the Little Bird. Is he in?"

The tender looked him up and down, narrowing her eyes. "The Little Bird does the inviting, not the other way around, bud." 

Edward chewed on the inside of his cheek, smiling thinly. "I have an invitation." He pulled the gilded cardstock out of his pocket and placed it on the bar. 

The young woman smirked, holding in a chuckle as she picked up the invitation. "Hang on a second~" she replied as she walked around the counter and toward the back curtains with Edward's invitation. 

Edward huffed; this certainly hadn't happened last time. He wasn't even sure Oswald was at the club; he might already have a partner. This might have all been a colossal joke at Edward's expense. He began to look around, jittery fingers bringing his drink to his lips as he tried not to bolt for the door. What sort of twisted, elaborate trap-

"Come on back, Mr. Wynne. The Little Bird is ready to see you." Edward startled as the young bartender returned. "Woah dude, don't get too excited. Jeeze, it's just a dick…"

Edward ignored her nonsense as he walked toward the back curtains. He picked the same mask as last time, a simple classic look. Oswald was in the same room, and Edward wondered if he rented it by the night or if they assigned it to him permanently. 

He knocked out the classic shave and a haircut rhythm and then cursed under his breath at the habit. 

_ 'Really Ed?' _ Oswald couldn't help but smirk at both the familiar sound and the distinct lack of forethought. Taking a moment to situate himself on the bed, he adjusted the lace trim of his sheer robe, pale skin all but glowing in the dim light, flesh peeking between the minimalist black elastic straps that adorned his thighs and caged his chest.

"Come in," he called, curious to see if Edward would demand he blindfold himself again. 

"I-I have a request," he called through the door, tucking himself against it to try to be as discreet as possible. 

"Mmhmm?" He hummed agreeably, already having prepared a proper blindfold- black leather with a matching soft lining. 

"A blindfold again? Please? I brought one…a better one than a tie anyway…" He took the sleep mask out of his pocket, the pink satin wasn't something he would've initially chosen, but it was the only thing the shop had that was remotely acceptable. He opened the door a crack and threw it in the direction of the bed. 

Oswald raised an eyebrow at the abomination. The faux fur pink trim was sure to give his delicate skin a rash, not to mention the awful polyester blend trying to pass as satin. He left it and its painted sleeping eyes where it lay. "It just so happens I brought my own today," he assured, slipping it over his eyes and taking a moment to adjust his hair. "You can come in." 

Edward bit his lip and pushed open the door, gasping at the sight that greeted him. Oswald was stunning, the tantalising peeks of skin between the thin black straps of his lingerie called for Edward's fingers. He felt his pulse race at the shift of Oswald's thighs as he turned toward the sound of Edward's entrance. He was here to check on Oswald without the other man wanting to kill him. He was here to check on Oswald. He was here

_ To check out Oswald.  _

He scowled and sighed heavily. 

"Ed? It's alright if I call you Edward, isn't it?" he asked, feigning ignorance well as he allowed the silken fabric of his robe slip from one shoulder, exposing his lily-white chest caged in black. 

"Yes, yes sir," he murmured gruffly. He moved toward the bed and sat down hesitantly, resting one hand on Oswald's thigh. He leaned his forehead upon his shoulder and took a shuddering breath inward. 

Oswald smelled the same: like spiced citrus, warm and woody. It reminded Edward of sanity and tranquility after a Arkham. Of mansions and stolen glances and shared potential. "I'm sorry," he croaked. "I...I know this isn't what you're looking for, but I… couldn't get you out of my head." 

"I like the sound of that, actually," he chuckled softly, blind fingers gently grasping for Edwards's face to cup his cheeks, smiling as he imagines the expression on his face. "Tell me what you've been thinking about darling Eddie~" 

"Your "Eddie", actually," he murmured against his shoulder, hiding his voice. "You've gone through quite a lot to recreate him…"

"One could say I can't get him out of my head either," he replied easily, having made peace with his emotion and gained strength from its acceptance. 

Edward closed his eyes with a soft sigh. "I had a man who hurt me too," he whispered, swallowing against the lump in his throat as his fingers trailed up and down Oswald's thighs.

Oswald nodded, "People hurt each other, that's just the human condition. An inevitability, I suppose." He had a way with words, weaving together a sentence like an intricate tapestry. "But people can forgive each other, too" he added serenely, fingers gentle in Edward's hair. 

He looked up, nose nearly touching Oswald's as he looked over his face for any sign of deceit. It was both a blessing and a curse that he could not see Oswald's eyes behind the blindfold; they had always been able to disarm him entirely. "You believe that?" His breath ghosted over Oswald's lips. "That people who have hurt each other in...extraordinary ways can forgive each other?"

"I don't see why not," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips softly. "Particularly people who were good friends…" …

He smiled, taking solace in Oswald's words. The other man was fine, though perhaps not taking as good care of himself as Edward would have wished once upon a time, but it was clear he wasn't being harmed here, and he did not know who was visiting him now. If he had he would not be talking so candidly about their past harms, the awful things they had done to each other. He would not kiss Edward so tenderly or hold his hand. 

"I...I have another request…"

"Oh?" He caressed the other man's cheek, dragging a thumb over the lower lip he knew to be an alluring pink. "What can I do for you?" 

He paused, trying his best to phrase his request in a way that didn't sound absolutely desperate. "I would like to feel you inside me," he said in a rush. 

"I'm not very practiced but I don't see why not… you'll help me won't you?" 

Edward bit his lip, heart racing a mile a minute as he nodded. He had never done anything like this, never desired to give himself to someone, trust someone with the whole of him. It terrified him, and yet he found the idea sent a thrilling fissure of electricity down his spine. 

"I will try," he breathed. "I confess I've never done this before. To be truthful you're the first man I've ever been with," he babbled, swallowing after a moment to shut himself up.

Oswald smirked, always having liked that special accomplishment. "I'm sure we can find something that makes us both feel good," he assured, rather wanting to rip the blindfold away and have all his senses. 

Edward ran a hand down Oswald's chest, the tips of his fingers brushing against his nipple trapped beneath a beguiling black strap. He leaned forward and captured Oswald’s lips in an achingly soft kiss. 

He sighed a soft moan and embraced the other man as the kiss deepened, pulling him forward to lay snugly atop his lingerie-clad skin as their lips melded comfortably. It was a special kind of torture, Oswald decided, finally having Edward but denied the view. He wanted to see those brown eyes nearly black with lust, to see those pink lips, admire the flush he knew clung to the other man's cheeks.

Edward cupped Oswald's cheek as he fell gently against him. He tilted his jaw to deepen the kiss, revelling in the soft slide of their lips, the breathy moans leaking from between their shared embrace, the feel of Oswald underneath him, against him, wrapped around him. 

He regretted the choice in attire now, feeling incredibly warm beneath the sweater and button-up. He pulled away from the kiss slowly, sitting up to pull the sweater over his head and toss it to the floor. 

Oswald chuckled and did his best to blindly assist, fingertips lingering against the fabric and over the plastic buttons of his shirt. "A soft sweater and button-up shirt… reminds me of a simpler time," he murmured, recalling that young forensic scientist that sparked his curiosity. 

Edward groaned as Oswald's hands grazed his bare chest. He leaned back down and kissed Oswald's jaw, nipping at the smooth skin with a soft chuckle. "Good to know you like nerdy weirdos."

"I do  **_not,_ ** " he insisted with a chuckle. "I like to transform nerdy weirdos into the intelligent successes they ought to be~" Oswald sighed, enjoying the comfortable banter. 

Edward's eyes widened, heart stopping at Oswald’s words.  _ "There is no Ed Nygma without The Penguin!"  _ His hands stilled, trembling against Oswald's frame. He had proven he could be someone without Oswald! He didn't  _ need  _ him to be successful, to be worth something. 

_ Says the man living in squalor who steals clothes from second-hand stores. Face it, Ed, you're lost without him.  _

"I didn't hurt your feelings did I?" Oswald murmured gently, guiding his hands to continue exploring as he did the same. "I've been told I can be cruel." 

"N-no...it just reminded me of something someone said to me once," he whispered with a shuddering sigh. 

Oswald pressed several reassuring kisses to his skin and coaxed him to continue enjoying the intimacy. 

Edward slowly melted at each kiss, leaning against Oswald as he began to reciprocate the affection with small peppered kisses along his cheek and jaw. "How is it you make me feel this way O- sir?"

_ 'Almost blew it, _ ' Oswald thought, admittedly a bit guilty for dampening his intelligence when he froze him in ice. "You seem a bit more reserved this time than your last visit, has it been bothering you? To have me on your mind?" 

He shook his head, distracting himself and Oswald by pushing the thin strap up his chest and tweaking the other man's nipples. "It's difficult to reconcile my lost friendship with what I've found here…"

"I think I understand," he keened softly, pliant in Edward's hands as he continued to gently explore the other man, tugging at the button to his trousers when he finally located it. "I'm glad you came back, if that asuades your worries even a little." 

"It does," he murmured. "Though," he smirked softly against his chest. "Do you even know my name?"

"You're Edward, remember~" he teased, tugging his hair playfully. "Though I believe you've signed in as Arthur, correct?" 

Edward arched against him with a groan, nodding. He reached down to palm the bulge growing between Oswald's legs. He was surprised Oswald had taken the time to look up the name of his would-be Edward. "Did you wish to remember me, sir~?" he asked almost playfully, kissing down his chest toward the prize trapped beneath the black elastic straps Oswald was passing for underwear. 

"Are you going to make me remember you?" he taunted, rather enjoying allowing Edward to think he was the one pulling the strings. 

He grinned, talented fingers teasing against the line of Oswald's hard cock. With a twist of his wrist, he pulled the waistband down his thighs, watching in satisfaction as the other man's cock slapped lewdly against his flat stomach. "I will certainly enjoy trying~" he murmured, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to the twitching head.

"Mmm that's certainly a good start," he murmured, knees instinctively bowing against Edward's shoulders as he bent between his legs. "Does that mouth do more than speak pretty words?" 

He flicked his tongue out from between his pretty pink lips and lapped at the soft skin of Oswald's cock, enjoying the heady taste of another man far more than he could say he had ever enjoyed Ms. Kringle or even Isabella… 

"Mm, it does~" he praised slyly, finally falling quiet for a moment as he situated his head against a nearby pillow comfortably. Gently, he wound his fingers in what he knew to be slowly curling brown locks- for a moment he imagined the little sweat-dampened ringlets and how they were likely beginning to form even now. 

Edward leaned into the touch with a soft hum; he opened his mouth and took the other man into the warm cavern of his mouth, rolling his tongue against the sensitive underside as he fought to maintain his breathing.

Oswald moaned softly, encouraging him to continue as his hips eagerly rose to meet him. It was much simpler between them this way, he thought. 

He moaned, sending vibrations from his throat up through Oswald’s fat cock. He reached up and began to stroke in time with his wet, sloppy bobs, large hand hot as it wrapped around Oswald’s length.

"Nnn- you're lucky I've gotten a little less sensitive or we'd be done before the fun begins," he gasped, sweat beginning to bead at his forehead. He swiped at it, tempted for a moment to snatch off the blindfold at the same time, but thought better of it. It wouldn't do to ruin the game now. 

Edward looked up, enjoying the gasping open mouth, the way Oswald's fingers scrambled for purchase against the blankets and his hair, the breathy desperate moans that sent a pleasant chill down his spine. He rolled his sac between his fingers to tease. 

Oswald held his breath, then exhaled slowly, squirming with pleasure as the other man continued to tease him expertly. "Ngh, have you thought about how you'll prepare yourself? I can't really help with this blindfold~" 

"I'll take care of it," he murmured against his slick cock.

"Lovely, I like a man with a plan~" he chuckled at his unintentional rhyme, cut short by a gasp as Edward resumed his activity. 

Edward slowly pulled off Oswald's cock, flicking the tip off his tongue against the sensitive head before slapping the hard length against the flat of his tongue, delighting in the gasping groans and rolling twitches coming from the other man. 

After a moment he pulled away, laughing lowly as Oswald growled in protest. He stroked Oswald's cock to appease as he reached onto the side table for the lube Oswald had left out. "Soon, love, you'll be inside me, and won't that be so much better~?" 

"I'd certainly like to find out," he gritted through clenched teeth, ready to tear off the blindfold and leap atop the other man if he took much longer. "I've thought about what Edward would feel like once or twice…" he encouraged, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist his silver tongue for long. "Tight, impossibly tight… I always liked to think I'd be his first~ Those wide doe eyes looking up at me while I deflower him..." 

Edward sucked in a sharp breath, cock pulsing between his thighs. He situated himself beside Oswald and uncapped the lube with an audible pop. He took Oswald's wrist gently in hand and slicked the first few digits of his slim, pampered fingers. He spread his legs and guided Oswald's hand between them, moaning as the cold wetness made contact with his entrance. Together, they pushed inside. 

"Oh yes just like that… you're squeezing my fingers so tightly- surely this isn't _ your _ first time?" he inquired lowly, moving them slowly. 

He bit his lip, rolling his eyes in pleasure as he adjusted to the stretch. "I-it is, I told you I'd never been with a man~" He rolled his hips down, kissing along Oswald's throat.

"Oh? I'd forgotten if that was the truth or what you thought I'd want to hear," he purred, crooking his fingers as he strained to peer through a small slip in the blindfold, just enough to catch a glimpse of scarred. thin flesh. 

Edward groaned. "I think I am everything you want, sir~ everything you've dreamed about." He pressed his hips back against Oswald's fingers as he taunted him for more, unable to hide to pure desire in his voice.

"Mm your optimism is refreshing, but let's not decide anything before the deed is done," he whispered, continuing to scissor his fingers, rather desperate now to sink inside him. It was delightfully fun teasing him like this, and Oswald knew when he eventually found out these memories would drive him absolutely mad. 

Edward inched his fingers down his stomach toward his aching cock. He moaned breathily as he jerked it in the time with Oswald's expert strokes, and nearly cried out when the other man pressed a third finger inside, stretching him wide. "Fuck, O- sir, I assure you that's sufficient. Please fuck me." 

"Mm, how shall I have you? I think for you I could manage just about anything~" he encouraged, shifting his leg so that Edward could see that it was secured in its brace, cleverly disguised by the straps of his outfit. "Will you crawl in my lap or get on your knees for me? Or would you prefer missionary for your first time… I've always been rather fond." 

"I've read that it is most comfortable on one's hands and knees…" he murmured, cheeks a flaming red as he admitted to reading up on the subject. Though, he reminded himself he ought not to be embarrassed, Oswald had no way of knowing who he truly was. He could not hold the embarrassing things he was saying against him. He pulled away from Oswald slowly and shifted to rest on his hands and knees, chest pressed against the mattress as he raised his ass for Oswald's blind perusal. 

Oswald smirked, rather curious where Edward's reading materials came from as he slowly shifted to stand behind the bed, frowning a moment as he felt around for the other man. "Hmm, do me a favour- I'm sure you look divine right now but I need the footstool that's tucked under the edge of the bed… you're taller than I expected, a delightful ordeal to have really." 

It was particularly amusing for Oswald to feign ignorance while continually noting things about Edward that could give him away. 

Edward turned and leaned his long frame over the edge of the bed. Not bothering with dignity as his partner was currently blind, he felt around under the large four-poster until at last he touched the stool in question. It must've been put there for Oswald's use, why else would it be such a luxuriously plush purple cushion and antique lacquered piece of furniture? It looked right out of the court of Louis XIV. He chuckled softly as he presented it to Oswald with a soft, "My king~" placing it in front of his bare feet at the edge of the bed. 

His cock twitched visibly as Edward helped him up. The soft brocade beneath his toes was scarcely worn. Oswald preferred laying on his back when he could manage to bargain for it. "Mm, thank you~" He balanced himself comfortably against the edge of the mattress. 

Edward lied against the silk sheets, rolling his ass back on Oswald's cock with a lascivious moan as he tried to entice his lover. He pressed his face against the pillow, trusting Oswald to take care of him. 

"Ready?" he breathed, stomach fluttering slightly as he inched the blindfold up a bit now that Edward was facing away from him. It was an incredibly arousing sight, the sliver he could see of the other man on his hands and knees. It was easier to align himself with a little sight and pressed the thick head of his cock against the tight, puckered entrance. 

"Yes, please. I need to feel you inside me, bird. Please." He ground against him, fingers tangling in the sheets. 

"Take a breath and ease back," he instructed lowly, pressing forward carefully. 

As Oswald's thick cock split him open, Edward breathed slowly through his nose in a stuttering sigh. His mouth fell open with a quiet, desperate moan as he tried to relax around the intrusion. "G-god! That feels...indescribable…" He rocked back on his elbows and knees and screwed his eyes shut. 

"Just relax, you're still so  _ tight _ ," he gasped in delight, scarcely able to keep himself from rutting his hips immediately.

"Do I feel good, sir~" he asked, mouth kissing the pillow beneath him even as he rolled and rocked his hips back, hoping to tease. 

"Everything I could ever want," he breathed hotly, sighing as he hilted Edward fully. "How does it feel?" 

"Everything I've ever dreamed," he confessed quietly, body trembling in pleasure. 

"Good," Oswald replied, heart swelling as he slowly withdrew and pressed back inside equally slowly. "Your first time deserves to be a delight." 

Edward buried his face in the soft fabric and shifted against Oswald with a desperate whine. "Please...I'm not going to break. Fuck me," he demanded in a low growl.

"Patience, the pace is as much for me as it is for you," he chuckled, easing the blindfold up a bit more as he continued the agonizing roll of his hips, his cock throbbing eagerly. "I don't want to disappoint you with an anticlimactic ending~"

"You could make a filthy mess of me right this instant and I would thank you, sir~" He thrust back with more force, impaling himself on Oswald's cock with every forward twitch of Oswald's hips. 

"Oh!" he groaned, bowing his head with a deep moan, "you could get your wish…" Oswald could feel him clench around him, and the moment was almost too much for him. 

Edward grinned, the black behind his eyes bleeding white at the edges in pleasure. Oswald adjusted his hips, thrusting in at a new angle that made Edward see stars and call out the other man's name with an exquisite cry.

"Touch yourself, I want you to cum with me inside you," he commanded. 

"Oh God…" he breathed, groping for his cock to stroke it in time with Oswald's thrusts. "You feel so good…"

"Good, I'm going to cum inside you-" he hissed, though truthfully he had slipped on a condom before penetrating the other man. He could see his length disappearing inside Edward through the gap he created in his blindfold, the round of his ass and a few notches of his spine, all blurry but just enough to satisfy. 

"Yes…I'm so close, please.. " he pressed his face into the pillow, biting down as he moaned Oswald's name, hand speeding along his throbbing cock.

"Good boy," he groaned out, careful to keep his balance atop his footstool as he grasped Edward's hips and continued to rut forward, a warmth blossoming in his stomach as he finally reached orgasm with a soft, sweet cry. 

"Eddiiie~"

To hear Oswald call his name like that, to feel him twitch and thrust inside him was more than he could take. Pleasure pooled in his core, culminating in white-hot bliss as Edward spilled over his fingers with a silent wail. 

Quickly, he adjusted the blindfold, then collapsed forward against Edward's back, inadvertently taking him to the hilt. Edward groaned, sensitive hole twitching and clenching around Oswald before the other man fell to his side with a smirk, breaking their connection with a wet pop. "Goodness." 

Edward turned, half-catching him as Oswald collapsed to the side. He cuddled against him, trying to catch his breath. "Holy cow…"

Oswald chuckled softly, managing to settle somewhat comfortably beside him. "How was that?" he asked curiously. 

Edward's brain was still trying to catch up with the rest of his exhausted form, as if coming back online after a blackout. He registered two things simultaneously: he was in severe danger of discovery, and he was too comfortable to do a damn thing about it. "Impossible to describe," he breathed into his hair. "And yet, everything I'd ever hoped for." 

With sluggish and struggling movements he stood from the bed, knees buckling with after tremors of pleasure, and made his way over to the light, plunging the room in total darkness. "You probably don't stay long after these sessions, but if I could request a sort of…" 

Affectionate, no that word was too humiliating, too illuminating even after everything, chaste, no...platonic, not right, "decorous embrace…"

_ A cuddle, idiot you want a cuddle.  _

He fidgeted with his hands, twisting them round and round as he waited for Oswald to laugh. 

A laugh did come, however it was sweet and inviting. "Come lay with me, it will be a nice treat." He peeled the blindfold off, having heard the flick of the switch, and settled beneath the covers. He invited Edward to join him with a soft pat. 

Edward crawled into the bed and nearly collapsed into Oswald's arms before shifting to lie beside him once more. It was surreal lying this close to the other man again, an intimacy they hadn't shared since their time in Edward's apartment what seemed like a lifetime ago now. If Edward closed his eyes he could imagine the subtle glow of neon green, the soft scent of his own soap on Oswald's skin, the even in and out of the other man's breath like a soothing lullaby. He only hoped in this perfect moment that Oswald could not hear the roaring tempo of his heart as he cuddled against him. He didn't notice the slow trickle of tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. 

They were noticed, and selectively ignored as Oswald settled close against the other man, thoughts equally filled with memories. "Most Edward's don't stick around, this is lovely," he assured quietly. 

"I agree," he murmured gruffly, swallowing and stuffing down his importunate and clamouring emotions.

"So… Arthur," he murmured, using the other man's moniker as his finger gently crept over the scars he knew he would find on his ribs, "how was that, for your first time?" 

He kissed his temple gently and smiled. "Wonderful, I hope I wasn't too awkward or stiff. I was a little nervous my inexperience would prove to be an obstacle." 

Oswald chuckled softly, "No, it was lovely, it isn't often I bother with the effort, but I wanted it to be special." 

"That's kind of you, are you always this altruistic with your other "Eddie's"?" he asked softly.

"Mmm… depends on my mood," he replied honestly. "Sometimes I prefer they leave, but I like you… you're sweet." Infatuation seeped into Oswald's voice as he spoke, continuing his absentminded exploration. "Why is it that you won't let me see you? If it's a physical imperfection you should know I have plenty of my own…"

It was easy to misdirect any suspicions Edward might have about Oswald discovering him, and it gave him the opportunity to speak 

Edward shook his head, cheek brushing against the tickling black strands of Oswald's hair. "I suppose it's a bit of shyness and security. I think it's safe to say who you are, sir, and if I failed to satisfy at least I had anonymity."    
  
Oswald smirked “Oh I see, so you know I can be a dangerous man~” he purred softly, amused by Edward’s words. “Wise of you, though I lament not having a face to put with the name… I do hope you’ll consider visiting again…” 

"I believe everyone in Gotham is aware of just how dangerous you can be, sir~" he replied cheekily, kissing along his jaw. "And...I would like to see you again, but I'm not exactly a member of this club."

“I’m sure I could negotiate a tab for you, I’m rather good friends with the staff- you didn’t hear it from me but I’m actually helping fund a new addition to this little club~” he murmured, feeling quite like the king as he caressed his lover’s side. “I’m too fond of you to allow you to slip away due to lack of funding.” 

"I've been receiving invitations...were they from you?" he murmured quietly, always impressed with Oswald’s ability to worm his way into a savvy business venture. 

"Not exactly," he replied, "but they are sent on my behalf by my close associate- why? I thought you'd be fond of his wit." 

Edward stiffened. "Who sends them?" 

"Ryan, a manager here at the club. Quite trustworthy, and he knows what I like…" he ran a finger across Edward's jaw, kissing his cheek. "I've read the messages of course, but he takes them to post- if you know who I am then you know I'm too busy for the post office." Oswald chuckled. 

Ryan. Edward needed to find out who this "Ryan" was and see just what his intentions were. Why had he received the first invitation? What was his connection to Oswald? Was he using the other man? Or was Oswald playing him for a fool once again? 

"Yes, I suppose the proprietor of their own successful club who still finds time to frequent the Foxglove wouldn't have time to mail his own invitations…"

"They're quite pretty aren't they? Ryan is going to help me get a discount on some silver foil cards for the VIP section of the Iceberg Lounge~" Oswald flaunted his success a bit, knowing Edward had been saying rather rude things about him in the Narrows. 

"Interesting choice in name," he replied curtly. "Is it filled with Penguins after your persona? I've never had the pleasure of being a patron there."

"No…" he sighed wistfully. "Gotham City Zoo refused to give me any, even after a large charitable donation- though there is a plaque with my name on the penguin exhibit there now. I'd like some one day, though… perhaps I'll have someone steal a couple for me," he schemed, returning to the description of his nightclub. "I'd like to buy the place next door eventually, but it's a lovely, elegant place with a dress code and top-shelf liquor~" 

Edward relaxed as Oswald began to rant about the Penguins. It seemed clear that if he had known it was Edward he would've used the opportunity to gloat about the true origins of the Iceberg Lounge's name, and the  _ Iceberg _ in question. "Perhaps someday you'll have a whole waddle of penguins to call your own."

"That would be splendid, a true attraction!" he exclaimed, sighing contentedly as he spooned against the other man. "It's a bit of work, but I've done well so far~" 

Edward held him close and fought the heavy pull of his eyelids. He could not fall asleep here or discovery was inevitable, but he hadn't felt so unfettered, relaxed,  _ free _ in ages, his mind finally,  _ finally _ quiet. He breathed out a sigh he hadn't realized he had been holding, all the tension leaving his body. 

"You will come back, won't you?" he murmured. 

"Yes," he whispered like a prayer. "Have Ryan send me another invitation."

"I will, you can expect it," he leaned over to kiss his cheek gently. "I ought to be going as well- but I'll give you time to leave… but Arthur, dear," Oswald whispered sinisterly, "if I really want to find out who you are, I will find you~" 

"If and when you do, love, I only hope you are not disappointed with what you find," he replied without a trace of the normal fear Oswald could expect from the general public. If anything the other man seemed newly invigorated. Edward rose from the bed and gathered his clothes, dressing easily in the comfortable clothing before bending at the waist to deposit a sweet kiss to Oswald’s lips. "I look forward to my invitation, Mr. Penguin." 

He sauntered to the door, a little sore in the behind, and slipped through without allowing the hall light to illuminate much of his form. 

Oswald smiled as he watched him leave, lying back a moment to smoke a cigarette and ponder his next move before departing, leaving a message with Ryan on the way out.


	5. What Are Your Intentions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the new ending. We're planning a small, cute little epilogue, but honestly, I think we're much happier with this ending than the former one. Thank you guys for your patience and for rereading a year-old story! We appreciate your support.

Ryan reclined in his high wingback chair, a gentle smile on his lips as Oswald strolled into his office. It was not the first time the crime lord had seen the space, some of their most tantalising scenes had taken place with Oswald spread-eagle across Ryan's hard mahogany desk. 

Oswald looked quite smug for someone who allowed their greatest love slip through their fingers once again. "Good night on Friday?" he asked airly, having not seen Oswald since his tumble in the sheets with "Arthur". 

"As a matter of fact, yes~" he replied, striding forward to seat himself on the edge of the desk with a smirk. "I want to give him a membership, invite him back again. I'm enjoying getting to know him again like this- I know it won't last long; eventually, he's going to figure out, but I want to drag it out as long as I can…" He batted his eyelashes at Ryan, blue-green eyes wide and pleading. Oswald had settled into a decidedly submissive role with Ryan, and it was a role he rather enjoyed playing when it suited his mood. "Surely there's something I could do to convince you to waive his fees and send another invitation~" 

Ryan placed a warm hand on Oswald's thigh and chuckled softly. "Consider it done, love. You know I would've continued to let him in regardless of the tab~"

"Yes but I'm rather enjoying flaunting my success and 'I've arranged to have your membership paid for' has a nice ring to it~" he chuckled. 

Ryan laughed with a shake of his head, ever endeared by the lengths Oswald strove to keep people's perception of him as one of power, control, and composure. He did so enjoy breaking down those prickly layers to reveal the sentimentalist beneath. "Edward will have a membership, shall I put it under Arthur?"

Oswald nodded, smiling widely. "I'd like to send a gift along with his next invitation… I'm rather falling in love with Arthur and I'd like Edward to know it~" 

"Ah, I see, make Edward jealous and he'll reveal himself~ What did you have in mind, little bird?" 

"He keeps blindfolding me but I can tell he needs a razor… and to be honest he doesn't smell fantastic- perhaps an aftershave as well? I ought not to send his usual scent…I want him to think I'm developing new feelings not trying to make him into 'Edward', " Oswald murmured, pondering. 

"I love the way your devious little mind works, Oswald. It's like watching poison creep through the system." He stood up and kissed his cheek as he moved across the room to pour himself a brandy from the decanter, offering one to Oswald knowingly. "Would it not be better to send the gift and new invite yourself? Addressed to Arthur with a lovely little letter about getting the address from me, I assume you've told him to expect another invite and that you have not been sending them. I've been addressing them to Edward. He might grow suspicious if the name changes~"

Oswald took the glass with a grateful smile and brought it to his lips for a gulp. "Thank you, yes that's a splendid idea- a chance to write a proper love letter~" 

Ryan rested against the desk and smiled at the other man warmly. "To love,” he saluted, raising his glass. “Now, you mentioned something about an incentive for my generous help~?” 

Batting his eyelashes, Oswald raised his glass and uncrossed his legs. "I'm always happy to offer compensation to people who help me~ and you've been  _ quite _ helpful."

Ryan looked him up and down approvingly, a smirk on his lips as he took another sip. "Show me how you plan to  _ satisfy  _ the balance owed to me."

A faint blush creeping over the bridge of his freckled nose, Oswald took another sip from his glass and set it atop the desk with a quiet thud before slipping from his seated position. With a sensual lick of his lips, he lowered himself to the ground before the other man, weight distributed on his left knee as he did his best to kneel, hands grasping Ryan’s thighs firmly as he pushed him back to sit in the desk chair. Favours of the flesh were not something originally a part of Oswald’s arsenal - he had only recently grown into his looks, and his confidence in them slowly blossomed under Ryan’s purview. Oswald had learned how to sit, stand, eat, and drink in a manner that exuded sensual confidence. 

Ryan watched his little bird through a lidded gaze, sitting back in his chair as Oswald took care of him expertly. His cock hardened in the mobster's delicate fingers; Ryan never tired of seeing Oswald's thin, well-manicured fingers wrap around his length, stroking him, pulling sounds of pleasure from him. "You look so beautiful like that, little bird."

“Mmm... I know~” he replied cheekily, pressing a soft kiss to the head with velvet lips before parting them to swallow the length inside his mouth with a hum. 

"Mmm, perfect love, just like that. You've gotten so good at sucking my cock, I knew that pretty mouth was good for more than starting wars and ruling empires." Gently yet firmly he pushed on Oswald's head, fingers threading through soft black hair, stuffing more of his cock in the hot cavern of Oswald's mouth. 

With a groan, his eyes fluttered shut and he focused on his task, savouring the bittersweet precum that coated his tongue as he continued to bob his head obediently. 

"What a good boy, beautiful good boy," he breathed in a moan, rolling his hips up to try to get more and more pleasure as Oswald sped his bobs. 

Oswald moaned softly, a jolt of pleasure sparking in his abdomen at the offered praise. He continued, lips meeting meticulously shaven stubble as he deepthroated Ryan with a soft gurgle, spittle dribbling down his chin from his efforts. 

"Fuck, love, I'm gonna cum down that perfect throat of yours, or better yet, ruin that pretty face..." he pulled out of Oswald's mouth, carefully holding his head in place as he jerked his cock rapidly, cumming with a groan across his lips, cheeks and closed eyes. 

With a gasp, he looked up, azure eyes opening wide as he met Ryan’s gaze, the picture of debauchery with cum dripping down his chin. “Ryan~!” he protested softly, glancing worriedly at his button-up as he poked around his pockets for a handkerchief to clean up with. “This outfit was expensive~” 

He thumbed away a glob from his cheek before it could drip onto his pristine collar and brought it to Oswald's pink lips, pushing past to press his soiled thumb against his tongue. "Oh, pauvre cher," he teased through pursed lips. "I suppose you'll just have to take it off~"

With a soft groan, Oswald seated himself upon the desk once more and began to unbutton his shirt after wiping his face clean with his umbrella-embroidered handkerchief. Slowly, he peeled away his layers, draping them carefully over the edge of the desk as he discarded them. It was a demure, sensual display as the powerful man stripped naked before the other club owner. 

Ryan surveyed him, sitting coolly in his chair as Oswald tried to undress himself demurely. Once he was fully bare, thick cock sitting red and wanting between his thighs, Ryan reached out and stroked down Oswald's neck and collar until he could pinch and tweak a pert and sensitive nipple.

“O-oh…~ Ryan that isn’t fair,” he protested weakly, knowing it would fall upon deaf ears. 

Ryan knew Oswald's most sensitive areas and delighted in teasing him until he was gagging for his cock. He reached over and pinched and twisted both nipples, watching his reaction with a smirk. 

The smaller man squirmed and gasped softly, just avoiding eye contact as his gaze flitted about the room. His cock twitched, leaking an embarrassing amount of precum over his thigh as Ryan continued to toy with him in a manner that secretly satisfied his need to let someone else take control. 

"Look at me, little bird. I don't like that your attention seems to be elsewhere when I am being kind enough to give you pleasure." He twisted his nipple sharply. 

Oswald yelped and brought his eyes forward obediently, sucking his lower lip between his teeth with a soft keen as the flush darkened on his cheeks. 

Seeing Oswald's blue eyes widened with pleasure and sweet humiliation sent a pleasurable tingle down Ryan's spine, cock twitching with renewed interest even after so satisfying an orgasm. "There's a good boy." He leaned down, agile tongue flicking and swirling around the abused bud in reward. 

"Mmm, yes…" he agreed, letting his head fall back with a deep moan as Ryan continued his torment. 

"I should leave you like this, precious," he murmured against the soft skin of his chest, resisting the urge to suck a dark purple mark into the expanse of pale whiteness. Instead, he reached down and began to stroke Oswald's leaking cock slowly. "So hard for me, practically breathless with desire. It would be  _ torture _ for you if I just…" He removed his hand, pushing the chair away from the desk and out of Oswald's reach. 

His whine was audible, shifting his knees together desperately as his length was neglected. Oswald knew better than to take it in hand, but a little friction was better than nothing. "No, no come back please- I haven't finished repaying you…" he requested with a moan. 

Ryan smirked, taking a long sip from his drink as he crossed his legs at the knee. When he was finished he stood and moved to lock the door to his office before opening a cabinet on the far wall. Inside all manner of instruments and toys hung or sat on display, ready for use. "Blue or red this evening, little bird?" 

The blue plug was medium-sized, made with treated metal that left a weight impossible to ignore once it was inside. The red plug was silicone, smaller in diameter, but had a long tapered flare. 

"Blue," he replied with a small smirk, knowing it would require extra work on Ryan's part to work the plug inside his tight entrance, as it always did. Oswald might be submissive but it did not mean he was unquestionably compliant. 

"Good choice, little bird. Greedy, but that's always to be expected of you~" He strolled back over with the blue metal plug and a bottle of lube, and sat back in his desk chair. "Turn around and bend over the desk," he commanded softly, his tone brooking no argument. 

Oswald turned around all the way, giving Ryan a nice 360° view of his pale, scarred form with a smirk on his face. At the unamused frown, Oswald spun to comply properly, rounded ass bouncing as he bent forward to rest his cheek against the familiar wooden surface. 

Ryan shook his head, smacking Oswald's impertinent ass with one punishing strike. "Careful, Oswald, or I won't believe the sincerity of your thanks. How can I accept this as gratification when you're being a naughty little bird?" 

He yelped softly, smirking despite the stinging warmth radiating along his backside. "Surely you've come to expect this from me by now~" 

"Expect it, yes, appreciate it, no. Behave, or I will leave you strung up and pretty while I attend business until you can be more compliant~" He ran a slick finger between Oswald's cheeks, teasing against his entrance lewdly. 

"No, no I have a meeting later," he protested with a soft gasp as Ryan circled his entrance. "I'll behave, I'll behave~" Oswald wiggled his hips, hoping to distract enticingly. 

“That’s better, and I hope your words are genuine; otherwise you’re going to need to reschedule that meeting~” He pushed two fingers in with a smirk, watching Oswald writhe. 

He moaned, unable to mask his eagerness as he pressed back against the digits with a roll of his hips. "I am always a man of my word!" he insisted, resting his cheek against the desk with a keening cry. 

Ryan began to focus on working Oswald open. He stroked his fingers in and out, curling them and spreading them to prepare him for the large plug sitting within Oswald’s line of sight on the desk. 

He moaned throatily, slowly allowing more noise to escape himself as Ryan continued the meticulous preparation. "Ahh… you spread me open so well," he sighed. 

As a reward Ryan pushed a third finger inside, turning his wrist to angle his thrusts up against his prostate. He reached around Oswald and began to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. He knew far more music could be pulled from him, and he intended to create a symphony of pleasure. “Beautiful bird, you sing for me so well~” he praised. “Such sweet moans, and cries. You put the  _ Appassionata _ to shame."

Spurred by the praise, he offered more sound, writhing and gasping eagerly against the cool wooden desk. 

He spread his fingers, and leaned down, kissing along Oswald’s spine as he desperately rolled his hips against Ryan’s fingers, begging for more. Ryan happily obliged, pulling out a moment only to wreck Oswald with the press of four fingers against his slick and hungry entrance. It pulsed around him, hot and wet; Ryan did so enjoy pushing Oswald to his limits. 

"Oh!" he groaned, sucking in a breath as he felt the pleasant sting, "-four? You aren't trying to slip your entire hand inside me again are you?" he managed to moan out, legs trembling. 

“You chose blue~” he replied with a soft laugh. “You knew what that would require, my greedy little bird.” He continued to stroke Oswald cock, the wet sound of skin slapping against skin filled Ryan’s office as for a few moments neither man said anything in lieu of concentrating on their shared pleasure. 

It was truly bliss, coming entirely unraveled at the hands of another, and Oswald's head spun as his aching length was squeezed. "True…~" he gasped, eager to feel the cold press of the plug against the ring of muscle, to feel the stretch and breach as it settled into place snugly inside him. 

Ryan drew his fingers out slowly, watching Oswald’s twitching hole a moment before he slicked the plug and circled the cool metal tip around his entrance. “Ready, pet?” 

"Yes," he gasped quickly, "yes please, sir." Oswald remembered his manners, knowing Ryan would deny him if he didn't ask nicely. 

The smirk on Ryan’s lips grew at Oswald’s correction. “Good boy,” he murmured, finally pushing the fat plug inside with one fluid motion. 

"Oh god Ryan!" he moaned, sounds of pleasure surely breaching the hallway outside the office as his legs shook, adjusting to the weight inside him.

Ryan stood back, cheeks flushed a lovely pink as he looked at the charming blue plug resting inside his beloved little bird. He left Oswald bent and wanting to refill his brandy glass. "You are by far the most beautiful pet I've had in quite some time, Mr. Cobblepot~"

He rutted against the desk with a quiet groan, knowing he was likely soiling the paperwork beneath him. "I've never been a pet… good to know I excel without trying ~" Oswald whined softly

Ryan laughed, captivated by Oswald's slim thighs and round bottom, rolling and writhing against his desk in an effort to gain even a little bit of the friction he so craved. He strolled back over to his darling bird, caressing over the curve of his ass with a contemplative air. 

Eager and willing, he arched into the touch, desperately curious as to what Ryan would choose to do next. 

"Part of me wants to leave you like this, make you sit through that meeting with my plug up your ass, desperate for my cock. The other half wants to rip that plug out and ravish you right now."

Oswald whined at the possibility of a lengthy torture, cocking his hips with a wiggle in the hopes he could entice the other man into choosing the second option. “It’ll set off the metal detector…” he protested weakly, cheeks a furious red at the thought of being caught with a ‘concealed weapon’ during the security check. 

Ryan's eyes glittered at the idea of the notorious Penguin caught in such a predicament, but after a moment he relented, fingers teasing and pushing against the large plug as he chuckled. "As entertaining as it would be to read about the bloodbath that would ensue from you being discovered with a plug up your bum, I think I shall keep this part of you to myself~" Slowly he pulled the plug out and set it to the side.    
  
Oswald moaned at the statement, flushed and gasping as the plug was removed at an agonizing pace. His entrance gaped for just a moment before puckering tight, cock twitching eagerly as he awaited the feeling of the other man’s hands upon him once more. 

Ryan slicked his cock before rolling the condom on. He took his time teasing Oswald's entrance, rubbing his hard length along the seam of his ass in maddeningly slow movements.    
  
“Don’t tease me~” he protested softly, attempting to press himself backward onto the thick head with a desperate roll of his hips. “Please?” 

The ring of a slap, gentler than before, but no less loud sounded throughout the room leaving the other cheek just as rosy as its twin. "Please what."    
  
“Please put it in,” he replied, blushing furiously. 

Another slap, followed by a second, Oswald's ass now a beautiful shade of red. "Try again," Ryan replied patiently. 

“Please fuck me,” he begged, opting for crassness as he hoped to find precisely what Ryan wanted to hear him say. 

Though Ryan's cock did twitch against him he clicked his tongue in derision, gripping Oswald's brutalised cheeks firmly. He began to roughly knead them, parting and rolling them in his hands to get a good look at his puckered hole. "Your address is too informal, pet. If you wish me to fuck you, you need to ask me properly." 

Oswald moaned desperately as the other man continued to torment him, flushing hotly as he was inspected. “Please fuck me, sir,” he repeated, offering the formality with an obedient tone. 

"Good boy," he breathed, slamming into him with one fluid thrust. 

He groaned heartily, no qualms about being heard as he was finally hilted. "Oh god yes!" he moaned, stomach tightening as he clenched around the generous length inside him. 

Ryan wasted no more time. He gripped his hips firmly, thrusting into Oswald with quick deep movements. The desk creaked beneath him, the solid wood shifting at Ryan's brutal pace. 

"Ah, ah, ah~!" He grasped vainly at the edge of the desk, eyes rolling back as the other man rocked his entire frame. 

Ryan growled lowly, bending over Oswald's back to piston his hips in and out of his tight, hot ass rapidly. He reached around Oswald's trembling body to grip his cock. 

"Ohhh, you're going to make me cum~" he moaned desperately. 

"Not yet," he commanded in a low groan. 

He gritted his teeth, whining softly as he stayed his orgasm as best he could, though he could feel it burning in his abdomen, tingling down his spine. 

"Good boy," he moaned, feeling himself climb steadily toward bliss. "My beautiful,  _ tight _ , good little bird…" Ryan stood tall once more, hips slapping against Oswald's as he sunk deep within him. 

"May I please cum? Sir-" he added quickly, gasping desperately. 

"Mmm, you feel so good, and beg so sweetly, I'm inclined to let you~" He thrust in twice more before snapping his hips forward to impale Oswald fully. "Cum for me, little bird," he growled in his ear as he emptied himself inside him in hot thick spurts.

He did so instantly, unable to hold back for even a moment. "Oh! Ryan!" he gasped, knowing better than to cry for Edward- the last time he'd done that Ryan had spanked him raw. 

Ryan grinned, rolling his hips through Oswald's orgasm, holding him as he trembled and gasped, falling from bliss. "Oh, my sweet pet. You did so well. Such a good little bird." He pulled Oswald gently into his lap in the plush wingback chair, caressing his back as he kissed his cheek. 

He fell back comfortably, humming softly at the attention. "You've tired me out, I'll need a nap now~" 

"You've a meeting, remember," came the rumbling laugh from his lover, deeply amused and equally tired. "And I have gifts to send on your behalf."

"Ughhh…" he whined, hiding his face in the crook of the other man's neck for a moment while he pouted. "Maybe a quick doze in the car on the way…" 

Ryan nodded his agreement, fighting the urge to close his eyes and rest back against the chair with Oswald resting so comfortably against him. They stayed that way for a few moments more before they begrudgingly pulled away, coming back several times for small kisses and sweet caresses as they redressed and readied themselves to face Gotham once more. 

Oswald sighed, stretching as he perched himself on the desk. "I trust my debt is paid? If not I can always stop by again later~"

"Your debt is paid, my darling, but I will never tire of seeing your sweet face~" he smiled. "I will send your invitation to Edward, do you have a message you'd like me to include?"

"Mmm…" Oswald looked around Ryan's desk. Helping himself to a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote a small letter to Arthur. His teeth worried his bottom lip as he read it over, nodding in seeming satisfaction as he handed it to Ryan. "It's not much, but it's a start."

"C'est bon," he murmured with a smirk, kissing Oswald goodbye on the cheek. "I'll have his account set up as early as this evening, Oswald, and do feel free to come visit after your meeting~" He winked.

"I just might~" he smirked, returning the kiss before making his way out. 

\---

The city was growing colder with each passing day. The green suit coat and plain undershirt were no longer suitable and Edward shivered as he made his way down the grimy streets. He stopped by a bin fire, warming his hands until the smell of the men next to him forced him away. He wandered until bright white lights blinded his vision. He looked up to see the words Iceberg Lounge along a massive sign. Edward looked at the long line of well-dressed people in fur and pearls waiting to get into the club and sighed softly. 

He wasn't quite aware of pulling an unsuspecting patron into the dark alley, of stealing his clothes and leaving him shivering in the cold to sneak into the illustrious club. He occupied a booth in the back and simply...watched. He did not know why he was there, what had drawn him to the Lounge, but he could not bring himself to leave. 

The music and rabble swelled and swayed around him, filling his ears, and yet his eyes stayed caught between the dais where he once stood trapped in a frozen prison, and the office perched high above the bar. He never saw Oswald; he had no plan in place for if he had, but as he made the trek back to the narrows in his new fur coat, far more comfortable than before, he could not help but feel absolutely worthless. 

He threw the fur coat down upon his cot with a sigh, eyecatching the small parcel and gold invitation sitting on his pillow. He frowned and immediately snatched it up, heart swelling for a moment before he noticed the name on the card. " _ Arthur, I enjoyed sharing myself with you again; I have set up an account for you with Ryan who has been kind enough to pass on this letter and a small token of my deep affection. Please feel free to visit me again. The feel of your warm kiss, the gentle touch of your hand has filled me with a joy I never thought I would feel again. The password for this week is Hecate. I am usually at the club late Thursdays, Fridays, and Sundays. I look forward to seeing you."  _ Edward tore into the package and laughed softly at Oswald’s presumption: a whole arsenal of skincare, hair, and shaving products were in a large brown wicker basket. Edward then looked at the note again and sighed. It wasn't addressed to him, it was addressed to "Arthur". These gifts were for a fantasy! The scent...He popped open a bottle and quaffed, scowling as he realized it was the scent of orange and ginger with a hint of rosewood, nothing like his former cologne. 

He sat heavily on the bed and sighed. The note had been so wonderful, filling his heart with hope after such a lonely night- after the past few  _ months _ of lonely nights. He didn't know why he was fighting anymore. 

The next night he wore the new suit and fur to the Foxglove, the scent of citrus and spice clinging to his skin as he ordered a drink from the bar. 

"Ah, Mr. Wynne, I presume," a smooth cultured voice came from behind him.

"Yes, that's me," Edward snapped his head around to face the owner of the voice, looking nervous despite his firm decision to visit the club once again. 

A man equal in height looked him over with amused brown eyes. He held out his hand in a friendly manner with a charming smile. "Ryan Renaud, Mr Wynne," he murmured. 

So this was Ryan. Edward was immediately discomforted by the similarities in their appearance, looking the man up and down swiftly as he shook his hand. “Pleased to meet you,” he greeted stiffly, nervous at Ryan’s assured presence. “I’m surprised to have received such a generous gift.” 

"The Little Bird is very fond of you, Mr. Wynne, and you'll find there is little The Foxglove isn't willing to do for him. Follow me," he commanded quietly. He turned on his heels and began to walk away from the bar, confident in the other man's obedience.

Edward found himself following without question, fascinated by the rhythmic click of Ryan's low heel against the tiled floor. His brown eyes roved curiously about the surrounding area, overstimulated by the lights and music and decor. 

Ryan led the other man into his office without a fuss and closed the door behind them with a soft snap. "Have a seat, we should discuss your membership, Mr. Wynne." 

Nervous as the exit shut, he seated himself without objection, watching raptly as Ryan strode around his desk to sit opposite him. "Discuss what?" he asked, almost embarrassed by how quiet his voice sounded. 

"Just the logistics, I know you are not part of the scene and so this must be a little confusing for you. A lot of people struggle their first few times, even after acquiring a membership." Ryan sat on the edge of the desk, smiling amiably down at Edward. 

He was unaware of the flush creeping across the high arc of his cheekbones as he listened. "Yes, I suppose there are probably customs, rules of conduct."

"Ethics, and rules of consent, yes," he murmured, eyes losing their warmth. "As I said, the Little Bird is rather beloved around here, and it would be unfortunate if your ignorance caused him to get hurt."

He nodded wordlessly, oddly impressed by the knowledge Oswald had managed to captivate yet another audience. 

Ryan stood from his desk and moved over to the small bar, pouring himself a brandy. He did not offer Edward one. "What are your intentions here, Mr Nygma?"

He blanched, heart skipping a beat as he was addressed by his real name. So it was Ryan who sent those first invitations, but why? Who was this Ryan Renaud? What was his connection to Oswald? Why send him the invitations if Oswald was not being used or exploited for personal gain? What was he hoping to accomplish with this show? Edward sat back in his chair like a scolded child, arms crossed over his chest as he tried to puzzle through everything. "I- who?" Edward stammered lamely, realizing he hadn't spoken for several moments, and cursing his inability to maintain a poker face. "I was invited  _ as you know, _ I'm just… I don't know," he admitted sourly with a sigh of defeat. 

Ryan sipped his drink with a raised brow, unimpressed. "You don't know? The infamous Riddler, and You. Don't. Know?"

His face crumpled, and for a moment it looked as though he may cry at the recognition and swift judgment. "We've done so much to each other...I never thought that he could still…" Edward rubbed his palms against his face with an angry huff. "He's been tarting around with other mes for goodness knows how long, and then you send me an invitation for fuck knows why, and I get to experience  _ everything I've ever wanted _ ! but he doesn't even know it's me, and that's maddening, but I think if he did know he'd kill me, and he ought to, and ugh!" he yelled into his hands, fingers trembling and drumming on his temples. "I don't know  _ what _ I'm doing, all right?" 

Ryan approached swiftly, setting the glass down on his desk with a loud crack as he stared down at the other man in disgust. "Tell me truthfully right now, Mr. Nygma, do you love him?"

His chest seized, blood freezing as he was put on the spot. "I… He is- I've never… yes, I think that's all it could possibly be… he occupies my every waking thought. I think, if I were to be honest with myself, he always has, and that's the really shitty thing isn't it, Mr. Renaud? I have loved him for years and it's my own damn fault he  _ hates _ me enough to want to purge me from his system forever." Edward confessed, cheeks burning. How had this stranger pulled that information from him so easily? 

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest, cold stare burning through Edward. He was not a man swayed by pretty words or tearful confessions. Actions showed the morals of a man and thus far Edward's actions had proven him a fool and a coward. "Oswald was rather insistent that you receive this membership." His gaze wandered to the shiny metal plug on the edge of the desk and Edward's stomach burned with acidic jealousy at the idea of Ryan's hands on Oswald. "However, if you hurt him again he will persevere." He reached out, gripping Edward's cheek between thumb and forefinger. Without much effort Ryan forced his chin up, making eye contact. "He does not need you, Mr. Nygma, and so unless you are absolutely certain you love him deeply, completely and  _ down to the bone _ I suggest you walk out that door right now and save yourselves both the time and heartache." 

Fear crept into his veins at the man's words. "I… I want to try again. It ended badly, before it even began really, and we self-destructed… I just want the chance to do it over," he whispered, brown eyes shimmering. "Oswald is… my only friend." 

Ryan released his face and stood back. "The Little Bird is waiting for Arthur Wynne in the blue room. Do not disappoint him, Mr. Nygma." 

Edward rose, and let out a shaky breath as he stood, shrinking away as he made for the door anxiously. 

The thought of leaving was unimaginable as he strode towards the back curtain, selecting the now familiar mask before heading for the blue room. He knocked twice on the door and waited for Oswald to answer. 

"Arthur? Come in!" he called from inside, dressed in a sheer deep purple robe and nothing else. 

"Is the blindfold in place?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Been on for the past half hour… I was taking a nap," he called back, draped on the mattress in an alluring position. His heart fluttered at the prospect of being close to Edward again. 

Edward opened the door to see Oswald endearingly ruffled and tucked into the bed. Something in his chest began to expand like a balloon at the sight, the sensation warm rather than alarming. He strode over to the bed and cupped his cheek, kissing his sleep red lips. 

He sighed happily, accepting each kiss as he tugged the other man into bed. "I've been thinking of you~" he cooed softly, managing to cup Edward's cheek with a little effort. "You got my gift, I notice." Oswald inhaled deeply, admiring the scent he had selected. 

"Yes, thank you. It was a very nice thought. I usually go for something a little more earthy and clean, but this was a refreshing change." Edward nuzzled against Oswald's jaw, hands caressing his toasty sides with chilly fingers. 

He squirmed, giggling softly through his nose as the cold hands roved his sleep-warmed skin. “You’re cold~” Oswald pulled him closer, “Let me warm you.” 

The coat draped over them both elegantly, silk lining flowing over the skin like water as Edward was pulled flush against Oswald. "Did you know penguins huddle together in massive groups to survive the subzero windchill of the antarctic," Eddie babbled lowly as he settled. 

“That makes sense,” he smiled, wondering if Edward recalled the first fun fact he had shared about penguins and their eggs when they first became acquainted. “I’m without a rookery so I suppose you’ll have to do…" he nestled his face into the crook of the other man’s neck with a smirk. “Crosswords, fun facts, you’re a smart man, aren’t you?” Oswald murmured. 

"I was," he whispered softly. "There was this… accident, really it was my fault, but - you remember that man I spoke of? He was there, and...I don't know how to forgive him for ruining the only thing about me worth anything." 

Oswald’s stomach turned, guilt creeping down his spine as he held the man a bit tighter. “I understand. It’s hard to forgive, even those we care for…” he whispered softly, knowing he certainly hadn’t managed to forgive Edward for walking out on him to be with Isabelle just yet. 

"I don't believe he knew the accident caused a cognitive deficiency… not at first, at least. Now… it's a joke, I'm a joke." Edward turned, pressing his forehead into Oswald's hair. He thought about Ryan's words, the tremble in Oswald's fingers as he clung to him. The beating of his own traitorous heart as he thought of the look in Oswald's eyes on the pier that day. The same look he had before everything went black and so, so  _ cold _ . "I can't do this anymore," he rasped.    
  
“I- I don’t believe that’s true,” he murmured, a gentle hand grasping the lapel of his coat desperately. “You seem like a perfectly intelligent man…” Oswald attempted to comfort, heart wrenching in two at the sound of tears in Edward’s voice. “I… “

Slowly Edward's fingers lifted the edges of Oswald's black leather blindfold, pulling it up and over his head as he waited for Oswald to realise what had happened and seek retribution. His eyes lingered on the greenish-purple scar on his hips and wondered idly if Oswald would simply put a bullet in him this time and be done with him. 

Instead, Oswald looked him in the eye, cupped his face gently, and pressed his lips to Edwards, hoping he could convey every bit of apology he owed him in the embrace. “Please forgive me,” he whispered softly when they parted, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

Edward gasped into the kiss, not believing his ears as tears trailed down his own cheeks. Chest rising and falling rapidly, he pulled Oswald into another deep kiss, then another, then another. He devoured and consumed him, trying to show Oswald every ounce of contrition and devotion he felt in his shuddering body. "Oswald, Oswald I am  _ so _ sorry...I can't… I don't know what I'm doing without you. You were right, that day on the pier," he sobbed, quivering fingers brushing against his scar. "I've been so lost without you."

“I’m sorry I couldn’t solve things with words, I regretted freezing you from the moment I saw you motionless- I had no idea it would hurt you like this... Could you ever forgive me? Is there a way we could just… just pretend it never happened? We could start over, just you and me” he cried softly, unable to keep from pressing kisses to his skin and hold him impossibly tight as their cumulative emotion mounted. 

"H-how can you...I ruined your Mayoralship… toppled your empire, everything we built together. I couldn't let any of it stand after you  _ lied  _ to me. We spent almost a whole year trying to kill each other, ignoring everything else! How," his voice cracked. "How can you want me now that I'm worthless?"

“Edward Nygma, look at me,” he whispered desperately, meeting those soft brown eyes he’d so often dreamed of. “You have never been worthless. Without you I’d be dead in the woods, I’d have never become mayor, never gotten my revenge… Edward I owe you everything.” 

It was clear Edward was barely holding himself together at the seams, long arms wrapped tightly around his frame as he struggled to regulate his breathing. 

_ Why are you arguing against this?  _

The Riddler sat next to Oswald, shimmering green suit a stark contrast to Oswald's pale white skin as he leaned against him. 

Edward put his face in his hands, mumbling, "Because Oswald deserves better than us."

_ Idiot, he wants us, loves us. You're the one who keeps breaking his heart.  _

He clapped his palms over his ears, beginning to rock. 

_ Say yes, you fool! You love him. You've always loved him.  _

"Everyone I love  _ dies _ ! I don't want to hurt him! Please, please stop…" Edward crumpled, lost in his disassociative panic. 

“Eddie? Eddie, it’s alright, you don’t have to say anything,” he breathed, holding him tight, petting his hair gently. “You’re okay, I’m not going anywhere…" Oswald did not speak for a long while, simply holding Edward as he brushed his fingers through his hair. When the tremors had subsided, he whispered, "I love you, Eddie. I always have, and I always will, even after everything. I have tried everything to rid my heart of you and I have concluded that it is time to stop trying, and embrace this.” He rubbed Edward’s back, holding his breath. 

Oswald's arms around him grounded him back in reality. Slowly, after several minutes, he gained control of his breathing and opened his eyes to see clear blue looking down at him. "I love you," he whispered. "I cannot promise that loving me will be easy. I'm so afraid you're going to realise how very special you are and find a partner more suitable. Mr. Renaud seems rather taken with you." He chuckled hollowly, burying his wet face in the crook of Oswald's neck. 

Oswald laughed softly, “Ryan is a… unique friend to have. I imagine you two might grow to enjoy the other’s company should you choose. He was the one who penned the first riddle you received on your invitation~” he pressed another kiss to the top of his head. 

"He is… quite the figure," Edward mumbled, still trying to process their interaction. "I'm not certain he likes me much." 

“He has heard of our troubles, and being the protective sort he is, he might have a negative image of you in mind… we’ll just have to adjust that for him, no?” he murmured, reveling in finally being able to lay eyes on his lover at last. All the little details he had been craving, the soft sweaty curls, his trembling pink lips, the way he fidgeted with his fingers- it was enough to make him fall in love all over again as he held him close. 

Edward rested against him, an arm slung over his small frame. After a few moments, he realized how warm he truly was and rose from the bed to strip, rejoining Oswald to press warm skin against warm skin. "Ryan knew the whole time," he whispered. "Led me here to you… But that first night, I keep replaying it, you had no idea it was me. When did you figure it out?"

“It took a bit to put the pieces together. I had my suspicions that you were a bit too perfect a substitute- for yourself.” His cheeks burned at the admission that he had been purposefully sleeping with men that resembled Edward. “When you left the first time I tried to peek at you and caught a glimpse of your suit. I still wasn’t sure so I pressed Ryan for information.” 

"I admit I was so surprised when I found you here that first night...My God, you looked so beautiful, and you called  _ my _ name and...I'm sorry for taking advantage. Then I couldn't get you out of my head and I got another invitation. I told myself I was just coming to check on you, to make certain you were safe, but I kept falling deeper and deeper and I began to realise that I've loved you all along. I never thought someone like you could ever love me, and then I met Isabella and I was trying to cling to something I could never truly be. After she died I was more upset that you lied...that you could betray my trust like that. What I did in retaliation was a gross overreaction. I wasn't thinking, I just wanted you gone. I couldn't bear to look at you after you broke my heart. Having you like this, it's...more than I could have dreamed of."

Oswald’s face crumpled slightly as he wiped at the tears that flowed readily down his cheeks at the confession. “I should have confessed sooner. You’d never have felt like you needed her if I had been honest with you from the start… I thought I needed to turn you into a lesson in why love is a weakness, but with you by my side I am at my strongest- I need you, Ed. I’ll do whatever it takes to make up for what I’ve done. I’ll have the best doctors I can afford to examine you, heal you, fix that brilliant mind that I so callously took from you.” 

Edward leaned forward, cupping Oswald’s cheek as he brushed their lips together in a brief embrace. His warm hands gently caressed down the other man's neck and chest. He mapped out every curve and scar as they roved over his stomach and hips, moving down, down, ever downward, lips and teeth and tongue following the path of his fingers. He delighted in the soft breathy gasps and moans he elicited. He kissed along the growing length between Oswald's thighs with a soft chuckle. 

“You...you have no idea how much I appreciate being able to see this,” he gasped, unable to tear his eyes away from the other man as he watched him explore his body cautiously, reverently. “Eddie~” he moaned softly, blue eyes hazy with wide pupils. 

Edward looked up, smirking as he deliberately ran his tongue slowly from the base of Oswald's cock to the soft wet tip. His dark eyes were nearly black with lust as they caught a bright blue gaze, pink lips surrounding Oswald's cock and sucking him down. 

“You’re impossibly good at that, better than my dreams…~” he gasped, unable to keep from wriggling eagerly beneath his grasp on his soft hips. Oswald felt as though every nerve in his body was alight, every touch sending tingles over his flesh. 

He hummed, beginning to roll Oswald's sac as he bobbed up and down. His other hand pushed on the underside of his thigh, spreading him up and open.    
  
A green plug was nestled between his cheeks, shimmering with a faux jewel at the base that glinted in the low light unmistakably. Oswald flushed as it was revealed, interested to see Edward’s reaction to the ‘gift’. 

Edward's eyes widened. "Green~" he asked, fingers drumming against it.    
  
“For you~” he replied demurely, a faint flush upon his cheeks as the vibrations teased his entrance. 

"Not Arthur?" he laughed, kissing sweetly down his inner thighs.

"You wore green, didn't you?" he teased, blue gaze lingering on the emerald button-up lying in a rumpled pile on the floor. He reveled in the softness of Edward's lips against the sensitive skin. 

"Technically I stole this from a patron of your club, but yes I suppose I wore green again~" He began to pull and push against the plug, drumming with a teasing flair.

"I beg your pardon, you wha~ah!" His inquiry was cut short as he was toyed with, finding it absolutely arousing to finally be spread beneath Edward's calculating, curious eye. 

"I went to visit the Lounge," he murmured, dark eyes fixed on his greedy hole as he let the plug go and watched as it was sucked back in. 

"When?" He groaned softly, clenching around the girth of the toy. "I never saw you, nor did my security…" 

"Last night," he replied, pulling the plug from his hole to distract. "I hid in one of the back booths for a few hours. It's quite a beautiful establishment, classy and upscale." He paused simply caressing his soft thigh as he murmured. "Your mother would be proud."

The pause in intimacy gave him a moment to appreciate the words, heart swelling as he pulled Edward in close for several more heated kisses, feeling utterly complete. complete.

Edward smiled into the kiss, holding Oswald close as he savoured the heat of his body and the soft touch of his skin. He kissed his eyelids delicately, moving once more down his body toward his prize.

"I knew it was you, but now that I can see it with my own eyes I almost can't believe it's happening," he breathed, stomach quivering beneath several hot kisses, jumping when Edward nipped his thigh. 

"I hope I live up to expectations~" he teased, fingers toying between his legs once more. "You've had such a  _ wide variety _ of experience I fear I can't compete~" He pulled the green jewel from Oswald slowly, watching as he gaped then clenched around nothing, desperate for something to fill him. 

He keened softly, thighs squirming eagerly as Edward continued, voice low and rumbling in his chest. "Every one was a poor substitute for you~" 

Edward grinned, ego assuaged by his words. He took a condom from the bedside table and slicked his cock, gently wrapping Oswald's thighs around his waist as he began to press inside his beloved.

With a grunt of effort, he managed to slip his legs around his lover's waist, unable to tear his wide-eyed gaze away as the other man breached him with a gasping moan. "Eddie~" 

He buried his face in his neck, at last able to whisper in a breathless gasp, "Oswald…" The other man's name caught in the back of his throat and pleasure pooled in his core. 

The intimacy was raw and poignant, a silence falling over the pair as they adjusted to the overwhelming closeness. "I love you," he breathed again, pulling Edward close. 

"I love you," he moaned, holding Oswald tight against him as he rolled his hips in a slow deep thrust. He had never felt closer to anyone in his life, never felt so connected to another soul. Oswald responded in kind, his slim hips rising to meet his every downward movement, truly divine as they groaned and gasped together as one.

"Oh god, Eddie, I love you~" Oswald repeated, more desperate this time as his arms wound about his lover, mouth vying for kisses as he craned his neck forward to capture Edward's lips. "I never want to be apart from you again." 

"You never need to. God, I will never leave you again…" He sped his thrusts, fast approaching the precipice. "You feel so good, Oswald...I'm so fucking close."

"Please, look at me, say my name when you cum inside Ed," he groaned, slipping a hand between them to pump his cock roughly in time to his thrusts. 

Edward smirked softly, looking down into Oswald's eyes with a low moan. "Oswald, Oswald, Oswald!" He pistoned his hips with a guttural growl, cumming deep within him with a cry of his name. 

"Edward!" He moaned in reply, taking only seconds to join him in bliss, legs pulling him in deep as he clung to his frame gasping for breath. 

Edward held him pressed against his chest, trying to catch his breath. He was a trembling mess as he fell to Oswald's side, nearly in tears at the sensations and sentimentality running through him. He turned, burying his face in Oswald's shoulder to hide his shame.

He showered Edward with kisses, hands gently caressing whatever he could reach. "This was everything," he whispered.

Edward nodded, unable to speak for a moment. When he found his voice he mumbled, "Oswald, I don't know how to describe how I feel in this moment. I haven't the capacity, but...sharing this moment with you was beyond anything I could have imagined. Certainly more than I deserve. With everything I am, every part of me, I love you. I cannot wait to see where life takes us now." 

Eyes wet with tears, he nodded in agreement. "Will you move in with me?" he asked quickly, cheeks pink at his impulsive question. "Please, leave the narrows, come to my manor, live with me- I can't be without you anymore, I'll go mad." 

He grinned, throwing his long gangly arms around the smaller man with a laugh. "You had me at "leave the Narrows"!"

Oswald laughed, happily gathering Ed in an embrace as best he could, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Splendid, we have so much to make up for." 

Edward snuggled down against him, mind swimming with possibilities of a future he had thought lost to him forever. Oswald was by his side once more, content to be so where they could move on together and grow to make this city theirs again. There was no Edward Nygma without the Penguin, and at last, he could be where he truly belonged. 


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small epilogue of pure fluff.

Edward shivered as he watched Oswald coo and fuss over the loud, squaking birds in the enclosed sanctuary. They were the other man's pride and joy and the crown jewel of the Iceberg Lounge. A few falsified permits and greased palms had allowed Edward to purchase the smuggled eggs of a male and two female penguins. Oswald had been overjoyed, lavishing them with enough attention and affection as to sometimes warrant Edward to tease that they were his chicks. With Oswald's gentle (and obsessive) care they were able to breed a small waddle of eight healthy happy penguins who all saw Oswald as their unquestioned sovereign. 

He hand-fed his final pet their fish and stood, brushing imaginary dust from his trousers. 

"Are you ready, love? Ryan would be cross if we were late. It is the grand opening, after all."

Oswald seemed reluctant to leave, but nodded, flocking to Edward's side with a smile. "Is the car outside?" 

Edward nodded with a smile, velvet suit glimmering in the bright light of the sanctuary. He offered his arm, leaning down to kiss Oswald's chilly cheek. 

He smiled at the feeling of Edward's warm lips and took up his cane, looking incredibly handsome in his brocade waistcoat. A metal feather pin adorned the front of his jacket, subtly coordinating with the moniker he had become known for at the nightclub. "Want me to drive?" he teased as they walked arm in arm. He knew Edward would never allow him behind the wheel if he could help it, too much of a fusspot to handle Oswald's temper behind the wheel, and too fastidious about Oswald's leg to allow such a strain before their entrée to the new club. 

"Not after you've been frolicking in the cold with your birds~" he replied with a smirk. "You'll be stiff, and I can't have that tonight." 

Edward led him out to the private car Oswald had bought for Edward to use at his leisure. It was perfect for nights when they wanted to get away together to secret places that might otherwise damage their respective reputations. Edward's as a rising P.I. and Oswald's as a respectable club owner and chair of the board of trustees of the Gotham Museum of Fine Art. Oswald continued to invest in the Foxglove as a silent partner and was quite happy with his returns. 

Tonight was the grand opening of the new location in the Diamond District. Oswald had quite a lot of input with the design and layout. All off the books of course, and he was most excited to see it complete. 

Edward smiled as he opened the car door for his beloved. Ryan had been kind enough to allow Edward a space to explore himself in a constructive manner rather than a shame-filled one, and he found, similar to the Narrows, he enjoyed performing. 

Driving towards the new club he held Oswald's hand, smiling over at him as he thought about what the night held in store.

The new Foxglove was bigger than the old establishment, a comfortable bar and lounge in the front open to all manner of patrons with a more alternative vibe. A dance floor was spread out in the centre, a platform surrounding the space below for seating, and the two bars that occupied the opposite ends of the nest-like balconies. With a grin, they strode inside and all eyes were on them in an instant. They were a visually appealing pair, Edward's height and sharp features coupled with Oswald's gentle curves and short stature- not to mention their dazzling outfits. 

Edward's suit was a deep emerald green, embroidered with bright floral patterns down his sides and arms which complimented Oswald's purple embellished and glittering suit. His suits over the past year had tails as a matter of course as if the other man was at a perpetual black-tie soirée complete with a black top hat. 

They ordered drinks and mingled pleasantly, always networking in a city like Gotham. "I was wondering when you two would show up," came a lilting tone from behind them. 

"You know I can never resist keeping you waiting," Oswald laughed as he turned to face the familiar voice; he greeted Ryan with a mischievous kiss to the cheek. "Though I did take my time getting ready~" he smirked, mascara coated eyelashes fluttering against his pale powdered cheeks, dusted with a rosy flush and shimmering highlight. He stood on his toes to whisper softly, "I think you'll like what's underneath." 

Ryan grinned and kissed both of Oswald's soft rosy cheeks. "I'm certain I will. Your stage is set, Edward. To your exact specifications."

"Thank you, Ryan," Edward smirked, though his gaze was set on his lover. He was always intrigued by the way Oswald's eyes seemed to glimmer around the other man, how he spoke more reverently, lowered his head in respect. Their interpersonal interactions were absolutely fascinating. 

"Follow me, little bird, Edward." He led them past a V.I.P. door toward a stairwell and down a dimly lit hall decorated with elegant russet wallpaper. The tunnel led to a password-protected section as an homage to their speakeasy days. "Ouvert d'esprit~" Ryan purred through the gap. 

Oswald smiled, utterly delighted by the details that had been added since his last supervisory visit. It was elegant, yet trendy, projecting an air of high society intrigue with its dark wooden furniture and plush upholstery, carefully selected to match the crimson lampshades and carpets. Red, Oswald had decided, was the most sensual color on the spectrum. 

The door opened and the pair followed Ryan inside. 

A smaller chamber with an intimate bar, seating area, and stage greeted the three men. Excited, Edward immediately left the pair and moved through the crowd toward the stage door, knowing Oswald would follow before too long.

Ryan smiled down at Oswald and took his hand gently. "None of this would be possible without you. Know that I'll be in the front row watching with rapt attention~"

He kissed him again before murmuring his thanks, heart fluttering nervously as he followed after Edward. They had worked quite hard to practice for their premiere opening performance and the thrill of shedding his clothing for an audience coupled with his eagerness to dazzle left him trembling. "Mojito, extra mint please!" He called to a waiter, who produced it promptly, much to his delight. "Good man," he purred, tucking a $100 in his apron.

When Oswald appeared backstage, Edward grinned, feeling the rush of adrenaline he had felt before a performance at the Narrows or a show at the Riddle Factory. He kissed him in delight and stole a sip of his drink. 

"Excited?" he asked, stepping up to a vanity and dressing area. He began to undress, revealing his brilliant purple undergarments between sips. He hung it all carefully with the provided hangers, not wishing to wrinkle anything while he was on stage. 

"Yes," he admitted with a smile. He lifted the black domino mask from the vanity and tied it around his head before helping Oswald with his more elaborate piece. The shiny black feathers against his cheeks complimented his hair and gave him a more graceful avian appearance. "There's nothing quite like dazzling an audience, and I have absolutely no doubt you will be dazzling~" He kissed the tip of his black nose before stepping up to the velvet curtain. Without thought, he caressed the soft fabric with a gloved hand for a moment before parting them to step on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to The Foxglove's grand opening, we thank you for your patronage, and tonight we have a special treat for your viewing pleasure~" 

Lilting operatic music filled the hall, the timid tinkling bells reminding Edward of the jangled, awkward time he first met Oswald at the G.C.P.D. It was as much their story as it was a performance and they were happy to share it. Edward gathered the first ropes as Oswald stepped on stage, looking pale and radiant in the bright light. 

He focused on a spot just above the crowd, ego swelling as they began to whisper fervently to one another, drinks clinking against tabletops as every action ceased in favour of viewing the performance. With a flourish, he dropped his sheer robe to reveal his lavish lingerie ensemble, pale skin glowing beneath the stage lights as Edward approached him. 

Edward began as the music swelled, standing behind Oswald to wrap the bright red cord around his chest. He kissed down his shoulder, gloved hands sliding the rope up and through to form the first lock. 

His hand caressed Oswald's shoulder as Edward shifted to stand beside the other man. He kissed his cheek gently as he began to lace another rope around the first lock. 

Oswald could feel his skin tingle with every pass of the cord, careful to keep his body from reacting too early- his arousal would be put on display for the audience soon enough, after all. "Mm, so many eyes on us," he whispered softly to the other man as he worked, knowing his ego was likely swelling with every passing second. 

Edward smirked, eyes glittering as they locked onto Oswald's. He began to work on the diamond pattern down his chest, talented fingers working meticulously as the music ebbed and flowed around them. The crowd oohed and aahed as each intricate pattern was made, Edward grinning as his fingers brushed against his pert nipples as he made certain each lock was tight enough.

He gasped softly, just loud enough to be heard by the few VIP tables nearest the stage. "You're doing so well Eddie, dear-" Oswald praised, pliant beneath his lover's hands as he was slowly trussed.

Edward slid his lips over Oswald's in a chaste brush too brief to be called a kiss and fell to his knees before his lover. His hands began to thread the rope around his stomach and hips, making sure there were supports for each lock. He then thread another loop through for the pulley he would create later. They had practiced this extensively, and this pattern was one Edward created specifically to accommodate Oswald’s multitude of injuries when lifting him. He looked up with twinkling eyes, leaning in to kiss at the scar on his hip as the music came to a crescendo. 

Oswald tipped his head back to bare his throat, looking ethereal in the blinding lights. It was like a dance, leaning and twisting and offering his limbs to the other man as he continued to weave the rope around his frame, emboldened by the “oohs’ and ‘ahhhs’ from the crowd. 

Soon it was time to begin winding the rope around the loops in the iron frame, slowly lifting Oswald off the ground until he was cradled in a red nest of rope, spread eagle for the crowd.

He gasped softly as the ropes tightened between his legs and he was hoisted upward, limbs pulled apart wide for the audience. Arms outstretched, he felt not unlike an object of worship.

Edward circled him, hands and fingers caressing his pale white thighs, the goose fleshed skin of his sides and chest, down over his hips and across the twitching hard bulge hidden behind black lace and silk. 

"What shines brightly in the dark, but hides itself in day? Counts among the billions but you cannot hold a single one?" Edward whispered in his ear. 

"Mmm, a star~?" He breathed, body slowly revealing his arousal to the observers in the crowd. 

"Correct," he beamed, giving him a sweet kiss. "You're a shining star right now, little bird~ No one can take their eyes off you." He released a chord, allowing Oswald's arms to fall. Edward held him up, embracing his chest before Edward bound one arm behind his back then the next, tying it around the lock in the front. 

Supported now by his hips, thighs, and the loops around the back. Edward pushed him back and forth, kissing his lips upon his return. 

The crowd ooed and aahd, gasping as Oswald began to swing back and forth. 

He held his frame taut while maintaining his alluring softness, delighted to be the center of attention. 

He tied another series of ropes, releasing Oswald's legs until he was hanging with his arms outstretched. When he turned Oswald away from the crowd, kissing him gently amidst the collective claps and cheers, the red pattern across his back revealed a set of wings so intricate one might think Oswald would fly away.

His heart raced, and he smirked at Edward, knowing he would be fucked quite soundly after their performance. His limbs were beginning to ache from the tension, but he found the slow-burning sensation arousing- besides, Oswald knew his lover wouldn't allow him far without a massage and a few heat packs afterward. 

As the crowd roared and cheered, Edward lowered Oswald bit by bit into his arms. He held him close and bowed as the velvet curtains closed before them. 

Edward kissed Oswald breathlessly and grinned as he supported him. "You were incredible, my love!"

Glistening with sweat, he beamed, allowing Edward to cradle him in support as they moved back into the dressing area. "I cannot wait to watch the film of the performance, you did so wonderfully darling," Oswald praised, cooing softly as Edward rubbed his shoulder. 

He fairly glowed with pride. "Let's get you cleaned up and comfortable; I believe Ryan wanted to congratulate you after the performance." 

Thirty minutes later saw them outside Ryan's office, Oswald bedecked in an embroidered black housecoat, face washed, and skin wiped down with a soothing cloth by Edward. 

Ryan bade them enter, handing each a glass of bourbon with a warm grin. He kissed Oswald sweetly on the lips, and touched Edward's arm in a friendly manner as they passed. "You two were absolutely stunning. My goodness, what a wonderful opening attraction for the Foxglove; I could not have dreamed of better!"

Oswald beamed, looking thoroughly satisfied with himself as the two men doted on him. "I was simply a tool in the hands of a master~" he purred, patting Edward's ass playfully. 

Edward flushed as Ryan's steady gaze fixed on him, appraising and warm as it seemed to travel from the top of his head down his entire form. "A  _ thrill _ to watch." Ryan moved around Edward slowly before his eyes travelled back to Oswald. "I think, little bird, that such diligent work deserves a reward, don't you~?"

Oswald nodded with a wry smile, watching with rapt interest as Ryan circled his lover. 

"On your knees then, Oswald. Let us pamper your  _ master _ ," he purred, fingers playing at Edward's collar as he gazed over his shoulder at Oswald.

With a nod, he slipped to the floor, resting his cheek against Edward's knee as he reached for his belt with a demure smile. "Of course~" 

Edward froze, back pressed against Ryan's chest as he looked down at Oswald. He always looked so pretty sitting on his knees, looking up with eyes the colour of the sea after a storm. His breath caught in his throat as strong, thin fingers began to play against the buttons of his trousers; Oswald knew too well how best to tease him. 

"Look at our pretty bird," came the whispered words at his ear, soft and enticing. "Doesn't that smile make you want to ruin that mouth of his with your thick cock~?" 

Oswald shot Ryan a cocky glare, narrowing his eyes as the other man whispered naughty ideas in his lover's ear while he made quick work of releasing said thick cock from the confines of his slacks. 

Ryan merely smirked down at Oswald with a wink. Edward was left unable to form a coherent thought as he was torn between the sight before him and the devil on his shoulder. It was so similar to the voice that used to whisper in his mind, the silken, dulcet tones of The Riddler coaxing him towards his heart's deepest desires. 

The voice was outside his mind now, visceral and  _ alive  _ with a heat that it never possessed before that was pressed against Edward's back. 

He thread his fingers through Oswald’s hair and guided his cock to his lips, pressing the soft head against them with a roll of his hips. 

He was all too glad to swallow it inside his mouth, lathing his tongue over the surface with a heavy groan. 

He could feel Ryan's hot mouth upon his neck and Oswald's tongue upon his cock and he groaned, eyes rolling back. "M-my God…"

"I knew you'd come around Ryan~" Oswald purred, pausing to stroke Edward languidly as he looked up at the other man. "Isn't Eddie just a darling?" He returned to his work, opening his mouth wide to take Edward deep into his throat with a groan. 

"He certainly has grown on me," Ryan replied with a laugh, caressing along Edward's side. 

Edward looked down at Oswald with a playful smirk, pulling his cock from Oswald just to hear the mewling whine. "You two talk as if I'm an acquired taste," he teased, rubbing the leaking tip along the seam of Oswald's lips.

"To some~" Oswald smirked, tongue darting out to taste him again before sucking him down once more.

Edward turned his cheek, whispering something in Ryan's ear that Oswald, for all the lewd noises coming from his mouth as he lapped and sucked at his cock, could not hear. Ryan smirked and nodded and moved around Edward to loom behind the Little Bird. 

Preoccupied with his work, he didn't think anything of Ryan's hands suddenly caressing him, groaning softly as his soft robe was peeled away. Oswald shook his hips enticingly, pleased when the other man slapped one cheek. 

Ryan shifted to his knees behind Oswald, hands running over the slight discoloration now beginning to bloom over his hips and thighs. "Beautiful, bird~ how does it feel to have his cock on your tongue? The taste of him on your lips?" He reached around, palming his neglected bulge. 

He moaned around the length heatedly, rolling his hips back against Ryan as best he could manage without removing his mouth from Edward. 

Ryan and Edward's hands were everywhere, in Oswald's hair, caressing his cheek, gripping his hips, or pulling him this way and that as each man saw fit. Oswald felt the cool rush of air against his heated skin as Ryan pulled the lace panties slowly down his pale thighs. 

With a sloppy sounding moan, Oswald looked up at Edward even as he rolled his hips down against Ryan's exploring fingers. Edward's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Oswald's blue eyes rolling in pleasure. 

"Nghh," he groaned around Edward eagerly as he felt the other man slip between his cheeks to graze his twitching entrance, massaging firmly as Oswald squirmed. 

"He's so beautiful, isn't he, Edward?" 

Edward's breath hitched, cock twitching on Oswald's tongue as he whimpered out a soft, "God yesss."

Oswald was delighted by the development, always glad to be praised for his hard work. Minding his leg, he spread himself a bit more, enticing Ryan further as he bobbed his head dutifully in Edward's lap. 

Ryan pushed two fingers inside Oswald, delighting in his muffled cry. Saliva wasn't the best lubrication, but it would do for now. He curled his fingers in and out as he watched Edward pull away from Oswald with a gasping growl. 

"Too much… don't want to cum yet, you imp~"

"You're no fun," he replied cheekily, resting his cheek against Edward's lap as Ryan fingered him slowly. Oswald gasped and mewled, looking up at Edward with a heated moan and hazy eyes. 

Edward looked down at Oswald's leg, the purple ankle swollen from strain causing inflammation in the knee, red and visible from where Oswald was kneeling and writhing on the carpet. "I think we should move this celebration somewhere more comfortable-" He was cut off by a wail from Oswald as Ryan curled his fingers against the other man's prostate with sure strokes.

"I agree," Ryan replied, slowly pulling out of Oswald and coming to stand. He looked down as the mobster curled against Edward's lap, trembling. "You deserve better than the floor, little bird."

"I was doing fine," he protested lamely as the pair helped him to his feet. Oswald loved to be pampered but disliked to appear weak- though he was rather achy. 

"No one said you weren't, Oswald, but think of how much happier you'll be in a bed~" Edward kissed his cheek with a smile as they led him to a small room adjacent to Ryan's office. It was modestly decorated, containing only a bed, a nightstand, and a small wardrobe. Edward supposed that unlike the private rooms in the club one could book for all manner of earthly delights this room functioned as nothing more than space for Ryan to sleep after a long night's work. 

Oswald allowed himself to be laid down between the two, smiling broadly as they flanked him. "Mm, I do admit this is more comfortable." 

Ryan and Edward peppered Oswald's face with kisses, hands running along the length of his body, teasing his sensitive skin, pinching his nipples as Edward's lips descended down his neck to bite and suck a blossoming purple trail along his collarbone. 

"Ahhhh~" he moaned deeply, wiggling and twitching as they tormented him, cock laying hard and weeping against his stomach.

"Mmm, who do you want to take you, sweet bird?" Ryan whispered in his ear as his fingers wrapped around his length.

"No, no don't make me decide~" he whined softly, bucking his hips. 

Edward laughed against his chest, then sat up and kissed Ryan, eliciting a groan from the other man. The soft slide of their lips gave way to breathy gasps as Ryan deepened the kiss even as his hand began a firm stroke on Oswald's twitching cock. 

He spread his legs eagerly, moaning deeply as Ryan teased him. The tantalising sight before him was enough to cause his stomach to clench in pleasure, thighs trembling and toes curling beneath them. Oswald did not want to cum this soon. "Ahh, easy ~" 

Edward broke away from the kiss slowly, cheeks a bright pink as he gazed at Ryan with wide eyes and open, kiss-swollen lips. "I want to continue fucking Oswald's mouth." 

Ryan looked down at Oswald, brown eyes glittering and warm. "Is that alright with you, little bird?" he asked, giving Oswald's cock a cheeky stroke. 

"Eddie's always loved my silver tongue," he moaned, nodding eagerly. 

They shifted positions, Oswald now on his knees between the two men as Ryan took up the lube and condoms. His fingers slipped back between Oswald's cheeks to rub and tease at his entrance. 

Edward cupped Oswald's cheek and smiled down at him, situating himself in front of the other man as he whispered sweet praises to him. 

Beautifully flushed, he leaned into the other man's palm content but eager for more as Ryan began to tease him open. This elicited several sweet moans from Oswald, who was already quite sensitive from the rope harness and it's cleverly located knots. 

Ryan smirked as he pressed two slick fingers inside Oswald, teasing him open as Edward guided his cock to Oswald's petal-like lips. "You are perfection, Oswald."

He took the offered length into his mouth with a deep moan as Ryan pushed inside him, sending vibrations over the head of Edward's cock when he did. 

Edward moaned and let his head fall back in pleasure. Ryan pressed a third finger in, stroking in and out in time with the slow sucking bobs of Oswald's mouth on Edward's cock.

"Ngh…~" was all he could manage to gag around the thick length as the head slipped against the back of his throat firmly. His hips wiggled eagerly, Ryan's practiced fingers were always a treat. 

When he felt Oswald was loose enough, he pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock, fingers brushing over the slightly purple bruises from the ropes. He pressed inside his little bird with a moan, resting every few inches lest he overwhelm him.

He rocked back slowly in time with the other man until he was entirely stuffed, groaning as he attempted to focus his attention on Edward. 

Edward looked down at him with utter adoration, dark eyes glittering with warmth and desire. "F-fuck, Ozzie, you're so good at this…" he gripped his hair, trying to hold himself back from fucking Oswald's mouth with abandon. 

"You're welcome~" Ryan groaned out, rolling his hips in a slow deep thrust. 

Edward smirked and rolled his eyes at the other man's playful boast. "I'm sure he was a fast learner, that sharp tongue of nnngh! His…" 

The other two men fighting, but not truly hostile, over Oswald sent delicious tingles down his spine. He wanted to prove them both right, and leave them absolutely speechless. He squeezed his muscles against Ryan, causing a sharp gasp before a deep growl. He sped his thrusts, pushing Oswald more firmly into Eds cock. The gasping sloppy sounds the action emitted from Oswald nearly caused Edward's undoing. 

"Sshit… fuck...f-fuck." 

Oswald's hand shifted to his neglected cock, and he knew despite both men having their cocks stuffing him full, he held all the power. The barest scrape of teeth along the top of Edward's length caused another litany of filth from his mouth, and a few more careful rolls of this hips, muscles clenching against Ryan and the man was fucking him with abandon. 

Edward lost the battle of wills first. He pulled out of Oswald's torturous mouth and came in a splatter of white along his lips, nose, and cheeks. He loved to see Oswald ruined like that. 

Oswald tried to hold himself steady as Ryan pistoned in and out of him at a deep pace. The hand on his cock was smacked away and replaced by Edward’s, the pleasure coursing through was almost too much as he screamed into Edward's shoulder, cumming against his hand with a whimper.

Ryan cried out softly, thrusting in twice more before burying himself deep to wreck Oswald's pretty hole. They collapsed together in a pile of limbs, Oswald held between them. 

Oswald basked in the moment, too tired and too content to even contemplate moving. After a perfunctory cleanup, Edward and Ryan slipped back into bed to wrap their arms around him, hands caressing each other's arms and sides. 

"Remind me to let you two perform more often if this is the after show~" Ryan chuckled into Oswald's hair. 

"Oh, you can expect us as regulars, I'm sure. Oswald adores this place, and I find myself growing fond as well."

"No more talking," came the muffled voice from between them, pale arms pulling Edward closer as Ryan cuddled up behind him. It did not take long for Ryan's two wayward lovers to fall asleep curled against one another like they were made together. 

Just as Ryan was carefully shifting out of the bed, intending to see to the rest of the opening night crowd, Edward's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He looked up from where Oswald was still sleeping against his chest and smiled at Ryan. 

"Thank you," he whispered. "For… everything." He looked down at Oswald, love and peace radiating from him. 

He touched Edward's curls gently and smiled. "You two did all the hard work yourselves. I merely brought two stubborn mules together who could not see the water they needed to drink." 

"Is… is that a riddle?"

He laughed softly and shook his head. "Not everything needs to be a riddle, Edward. Life only gives you one true love. Just be happy and treat him well; love isn't a thing to be causal about." 

Edward settled back down against Oswald with a smile, excited about the future and ready to take on anything by his side. 


End file.
